


White Wolves Of Lawrence

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angry Dean, Bullied Castiel, Bullying, Discrimination, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Castiel, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Novak Pack, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Gabriel, Omega Mary Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Shy Castiel, Slow Build, Sweet Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, True Mates, White Wolf Pack, White Wolves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel was a nobody.In his pack, wolves bullied him, teased him, condemned him; all because he was different. This tormenting extended into high school hallways and/or premises.You see, to everyone, Castiel carried the qualities of every wolf in their pack, except for one; The color of his fur did not match those of their pack. In fact, it was a fur color, common to wolves, who were once known as tainted and impure.History and legend, speaks of the white furred wolf, who was full of sin. A  breed of wolves that were supposed to be extinct. A breed of wolves that comprised of weak alphas, betas and omegas.Everyone knew the legends. And everyone was taught to despise these wolves.A life of loneliness, hurt and despair awaits Castiel.For he will never be accepted.Dean Winchester is the newly graduated, teacher in history and he has no qualms about teaching a rare, 17 year old, white wolf. Neither would he discriminate him because of the color of his fur. Not if his 25 year old heart could help it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I wanted to write up a new fic as most of my other fics will be ending soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language. I try though.

**Castiel**

Another 2 months and he'd turn 18. Then once he'd finish up highschool, graduate, he could leave this little town of Holland, with a population of 10,000 wolves, of 4 different packs, behind. He thought of starting fresh somewhere else, where he didn’t have to change, and people wouldn't know the color of his fur. 

Everyday, in his pack, highschool and town, people would look at him with insecurity, disgust and anger, whenever he passed by. He would try to avoid their gazes by keeping his eyes on the ground, block out their voices by pushing in earphones- Taylor Swift on the highest volume. It was better this way, and he was able to avoid all, unless he was actually confronted physically. 

Being bullied was the worst. 

He would become the center of EVERYONE'S focus- all eyes on him as his usual tormentors (Raphael, Zachariah and Gordon), would tear his bag away from him, empty its contents onto the floor, shoving him around or landing a few solid blows to his torso. 

A common occurrence before 1st period.

And no one did anything while he asked for help. They just let it happen- and what he means by THEY- is the school teachers too.

Their line would be, _‘You gotta just let them sought things out this way'_ or ' _could you blame them?'_

Well he says; _where’s the fairness in 3 alphas beating on a tiny, frail, helpless omega?_

His heart hurts, deeply, when he thinks of how, at this moment, he needed his mother.

How she would always hug him whenever he was feeling down, kissing his forehead and saying that ‘ _One day all would be ok'._ She would also say confusing things like, _‘I’m sorry that I did this to you’_ and _‘I should have been more careful'_. Whatever that meant, he would never know. Especially now, since his mother had passed a year back. Now, he lived with his asshole, alpha uncle, Michael- who was never nice and never missed a chance at condemning his white furred form.

Oh well, he’s gonna have to brave senior year, all on his lonesome.

With a heavy heart and the burn of unshed tears behind his eyes, he shouldered his bag pack and headed to his first class of the year; _history_. Now that would be even more depressing, seeing as his history teacher, Mrs. Naomi, LOVED to pick on him.

He sighs, _‘what a great start!’_

* * *

**2 hours earlier…**

**Dean**

He sat by his dining table, profiles of seniors who would be attending his class this year, scattered before him. He sighed, taking a sip of his scalding, black, sugar free, coffee, feeling the caffeine working its magic the instant it hits his tongue. 

He had decided that he would just breeze through the profiles and report sheets of his senior students, just so he could get a fair idea about their statuses, as well as, their grades throughout their highschool year. He would like to focus more attention on those that were struggling to attain good grades or even have difficulties in any aspects of their lives.

He knew a thing or two about struggles and he vowed, when he graduated with his teaching license, that he would help those students in need.

He wasn’t in a rush, since he had already been through orientation yesterday. He already had a fair layout of the school, as well as, where his classroom would be. He flipped open the first file; Gordon Walker. He shook his head when he read that the alpha had been in detention multiple times for skipping out on school, picking on peers, drinking on school premises as well as not doing his homework. 

_‘Jeez, a kid with this much bad record should be expelled by now'._

He placed his file to the right before he picked up the second one; Castiel James Novak. His eyes couldn’t help but immediately take in those very distinct, brilliant blue eyes. His heart was beginning to thump a little faster as he took in more of the kids very attractive, features; dark hair that stuck out in all directions, that perfect nose, those plush lips. _What no!? What the fuck, Dean!? He's a kid!_

_A kid who is almost 18 in two months time._

_No. No. Nuh uh!_

He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, before he cleared his throat and studied Castiel Novak's status. 

 **Name** : Castiel James Novak

 **Status** : Omega

 **Fur Color** : WHITE FURRED

 **D.O.B:** 03/06/01

 **Fathers name:** UNKNOWN (Not from wolf pack- possibly a white wolf).

 **Mothers name:** Helena Novak (DECEASED)

 **Guardian** : Michael Novak (Current Novak Pack Alpha)

 **Guardian contact:** 624 12823434

 **GPA** : 4.0

 **Further notes:** Abomination. Shy. Introverted. Encourage peers not to make friends lest cursed. Unnatural.

He was appalled by the schools stance and segregation of this precious omega. _All of this, just because of the color of the omegas fur?_

His heart went out to Castiel Novak because he knew just how cruel, small minded townsfolk could be when it came to the legend of the white furred wolves. He had never experienced this type of discrimination and hate in Lawrence, Kansas, but he had heard of what happened to a few white furred wolves outside their domain.

He also wanted to find out who Castiel's father was. Maybe his dad could put out the word to their pack and find out?

See, not only was he drawn to this blue eyed omega, but he was also aware of _kin bloodline_ they may share.

Only difference is, no one knew the color of his fur.

Not here, where most wolves were closed minded.

He made it his mission to befriend Castiel and be there for the omega.

Because they were of the same breed of wolf.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Dean and Cas react to each other when they first meet?

**Castiel**

_Oh sweet baby Jesus!_

_Good Lord Almighty!_

_He must be dreaming!_

He pinched himself- too hard- on the forearm, yelping out, “Ow!” Before he shot big eyes at his classmates- some girls and guys never even paid him attention as they busily drooled over their new history teacher while other alphas shot him a ' _what the fuck'_ look.

His attention was drawn to the person that cleared his throat- _yup right upfront_ \- lo behold, green eyes that pierced his, “Is there something wrong, Mr. Novak?”

_Christ Almighty, he knows my name!_

_Of course he knows your name- YOU BOOB- he's your teacher!_

_Was he in heaven?_ He was sure he was in heaven! I mean that crooked, intriguing, smile was quite blinding- the only explanation is that he is looking at a God.

And only God's existed in the heavens- _SO HE MUST BE DEAD!_

His teenage heart was thumping wildly as the history teacher walked towards him with his hands buried in the pockets of his casual black chino's. The alpha stopped by his desk, curious eyes aimed down at him, “Mr. Novak?”

He didn’t know if he was imagining things but he swore that the alpha gave an inconspicuous sniff, green irises were somehow bigger, _AND WHERE IN THE HELL WAS THAT SWEET HONEYED WHISKEY SCENT COMING FROM?_

_Focus Castiel!_

He felt more blood rush into his cheeks, giving a half huff-chuckle while he rubbed his ear lobe lightly (his common sign for nervousness) before he clasped his hands atop his desk, fixing the alpha with a shaky smile, “Um- I uh. I believe an ant bit me". _WHAT THE FUCK CASTIEL!?_

WHAT!? Its close to the truth- except the ant bite was his pinch.

The history teachers eyes shot down to his desk top, eyes roaming for any signs of ants. The alpha asked, “Do you think we have an ant problem? I can call it in".

Castiel chuckled, “Um no! I think it was just the one. A lone wolf on the prowl!”

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK CASTIEL!? SHUT UP BEFORE YOU MAKE AN EVEN BIGGER FOOL OF YOURSELF!_

The alpha squinted his eyes at Castiel, as if trying to figure the teen out before the man shrugged and turned back to walk towards the front of class. Castiel blew out a relieved breath through his mouth and rolled his eyes at the sighs of omega girls and guys that followed the alpha.

He watched as the alpha picked up a chalk and scribbled on the black board. His heart thrummed in excitement as he finally got a name. But what was even more thrilling was when the alpha turned to the front, facing them all with a serious look, voice booming as he said, “I’m Dean Winchester! I’ll be your history teacher this semester!”

Mr. Dean ‘ _hot as hell'_ Winchester.

Though Castiel was _a nobody_ in school; he was still a hormonal teen- recognizing a fine assed alpha was hella normal.

He better survive this semester.

* * *

**Dean**

Control was hard when your alpha wolf became persistent.

Especially when your alpha wolf has found an omega very attractive.

It was an inner battle- he had to use all his willpower to stay calm and control the beast within him.

A beast that fought hard to get his gaze lowered to that elegant neck, hearing the blood rush in those veins straight to that rapidly beating teen heart, making his mouth water as the omega’s pulse ticked coaxing him to bite. 

_WHAT THE FUCK DEAN!?_

_HE'S A STUDENT IN YOUR CLASS!_

A student that carried the tantalizing scent of apple pie.

And those blue eyes- anyone could lose themselves in.

It was lucky that he was so good at self restraint- or else he'll crumble and give in to the pull of the very much hormonal omega.

Yeah he could smell that desire coming from Castiel- much like every omega in the room.

That short conversation with Castiel was even more stirring- the omega was cute- _ANTS? REALLY? LONE WOLF ON A PROWL?_

He went along and decided he needed to get away from Cas- the want for the omega seemed to be drawing him in, the longer he stood by the omegas desk. 

He went on to write his name on the blackboard, smiling at the girls and guys that sighed as they finally learned his name. 

He watched as Castiel's blue gaze shot down to the desk top, scribbling something into his notepad with a very much prominent blush staining the omegas cheeks. 

Christ help him get through the semester by ONLY BEING Castiel’s friend.

He can’t give in to his biology.

He can’t give in to the natural pull of alpha to omega mate.

Not now. 

He vowed not to give in to the call of his omega.

The call of his teen omega white wolf.

_This is going to be harder than he thought._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean intercepts Cas being bullied...Then he finds out just how unfair the system is with Cas...
> 
> Warning: Please note Bullying in this chapter...do not read if triggered easily.

Dean swore that if he wasn’t a teacher, he would have ripped the throats of these bullies. He was heading over to the staff room when he came across Castiel being pressed against his locker, by the football quarter back, Lucifer.

It felt like a thousand demons entered him. He stomped over to the privileged teen, grabbing him by the back of his black and grey letterman jacket and pulling him away, “Get off him, Lucifer!”

Lucifer saw that it was a teacher, eyes bugging out, immediately letting Castiel go, “Sorry Mr. Winchester! It’s just…um…he bumped into me and didn’t apologize".

_Wow. Could this teen be any thicker?_

Dean was having none of it. He asked, “So you think the best option was to retaliate by pinning an OMEGA against his locker? Clearly almost choking off his air in the process!”

Lucifer gulped, “I-I wasn’t thinking Mr. Winchester. I’m sorry!”

“Don't apologize to me Mr. Morningstar! Apologize to Castiel!”

“B-But-".

Dean barked, “NOW!”

The blonde alpha quickly stuttered, “I-I’m sorry Castiel".

Castiel was stunned silent. His eyes moving back and forth between a pissed off Dean and a cowering Lucifer. And to make things more awkward, the entire school had stopped to watch with newfound fascination at the scene. He swallowed, “Um. You're forgiven Lucifer".

The blonde alpha wanted to disperse but felt himself being pulled back by the iron grip on his jacket. Dean shook his head, “Nuh uh, Morningstar! You’re coming with me to the principal’s office!”

“B-But M-Mr. Winchester!”

Dean ignored him, keeping his grip on the alphas Letterman jacket, while his eyes found the kids watching, “Now let this be a warning to everyone! Bullying will NOT be tolerated on school premises! If anyone is found bullying, they will be taken to task!” He then ordered, “Everyone get back to whatever you were doing!”

Castiel watched as everyone dispersed or more like scrambled away. Even he turned to his locker, trying to fiddle with his combination when Dean stated firmly, “Castiel, come with us!”

He looked stunned at Dean’s back as the man escorted Lucifer towards the principals office. Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and followed after the two alphas. He really didn’t feel good at all by visiting Principal Fergus McLeod- the alpha wasn’t so nice to him in the past- he guesses Dean will find out soon enough just how unfair a white wolf like Castiel is truly treated here.

**

“What do you mean you’ll just let him off with a warning!?”

“Mr. Winchester", Crowley tried to stop the fuming alpha.

A persistent Dean cut in, “No! An alpha bullying AN OMEGA should never be tolerated in this school! We DO NOT abuse an omega under any circumstances!”

Crowley snapped, “He isn’t just any omega, Mr. Winchester! He is a shunned omega! One of disgrace due to the color of his sinful fur!”

Now that seemed to shut Dean up. The alpha was stunned, “Are you serious right now?”

Castiel felt shame cloud him, while Lucifer had on a smirk of victory. 

“Are you seriously discriminating an omega due to the color of his fur?”

“He is a tainted Mr. Winchester!” Crowley retorted.

“Wow!” Dean feigned a chuckle and rubbed a hand down his face. “This is just….wow!”

Crowley uttered, “I’m sorry Mr. Winchester, my hands are tied". The alpha then addressed Lucifer, “Mr. Morningstar, you may leave".

Dean shot the principal a ‘ _Fuck You_ ' look, before he turned to Castiel, “Come on omega. Let’s go get that cut on your cheek cleaned. Clearly, you’re not of value to this…..school".

Castiel felt his heart squeeze hard at Dean’s words. He got up and followed the disappointed alpha out the Principals office. He frowned and wiped at his cheek, feeling the sting of his cut that he hadn’t realized was there. 

The blood on his palm was his and nobody cared.

Certainly not for a white furred wolf.

**

Castiel boldly uttered, “ You know….you shouldn’t be helping an omega like me". He received the gauze Dean handed him, pressing it lightly onto his cut.

“And why is that Mr. Novak?”

Castiel aimed incredulous eyes at Dean, “Um- well you heard the principal…I’m a tainted, white furred, wolf".

Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at the saddened expression of the omega. Every bone in his body said to shut up but after seeing how Castiel was defamed, well, maybe letting the omega know that he wasn’t the only one wouldn’t be so bad. He took a deep breath and asked, “Do you want to know a secret Mr. Novak?”

Castiel shifted nervously at Dean’s green eyed stare. He nodded, “Y-Yeah?”

“We are of the same breed of wolf”.

Castiel’s heart began pounding furiously as he digested Dean’s words, “A-Are you s-saying-?”

Dean smiled, “That I am a white furred wolf too and that you're not alone".

Castiel sucked in a breath, “And where are you from?”

“I’m from where all white wolves are originated from- Lawrence, Kansas”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a chat with his dad....

**Dean**

He had gotten back to his apartment 15 minutes ago and the first room he headed towards, was his little office. He had had quite a challenging day, whereby a lot of emotions were stirred up, hence, the urge to speak with someone.

Seeing his parents faces always comforted him; in this case he was seated before his iMac, meeting his fathers face- a man who always provided him words of wisdom and empowerment.

“Hey dad".

John Winchester always had on a proud smile whenever he chatted up he or his brother. “How are you, my boy?” His father also had the gift of identifying when his sons were feeling unsettled- well they were his children, after all.

He sighed tiredly, “I kinda had one heck of a day dad”.

John aimed sympathetic identical green eyes at him, voice mellow as the alpha asked, “Want to talk about it son? You know your mama and I are always here for you boys".

He felt his heart squeeze, eyes finding the keyboard for a second. He contemplated what news to break out to his dad first and after several long seconds decided that he should start with the most important one. He met his fathers patient gaze, “I…I found my true mate dad. He's a senior in the history class I teach".

John’s eyes instantly lit up, nearly jumping out of his seat in excitement, “Oh son! This is great news! I’m so happy for you!” His fathers jovial response made his heart flutter and felt himself begin to relax- but still he wasn’t very receptive- which, again, his father noticed. The alphas smile dropped to be replaced with a worrisome look, “Son what’s the matter? Why are you not as thrilled? Is it his age?”

He scoffed, “No dad”. He gave off a hint of a smile, thinking of those beautiful blue eyes and that kind natured soul of his true mate. “It has nothing to do with his age dad, he’ll be 18 in another 2 months. Plus, he has a very admirable personality and smells good".

“Ah- scent. One of the most important things in a true mate bond. You can never go wrong with scent". John then eyed him with furrowed brows, “then what has got you unsettled, son?”

He rubbed a hand down his face, feeling his disappointment begin to climb. His next words came out with a bit of force, “It’s the school dad. It’s the way they- meaning students and staff- treat my mate. It’s the way this small town treats him too”. He could still hear the principals discriminatory words in his head. He could still see the sadness in his young mates eyes. 

“Oh son. I’m sorry. Don’t mind me asking, but what is their excuse to treat your mate in such an abrupt and unfair manner?”

He swallowed, yet to reveal his father another huge piece of information. “He's a white wolf dad”.

John was silent for quite a while, as understanding dawned on the middle aged alpha. His fathers response shook him. “He's a white wolf whose far from home". His father meant, Lawrence. “And because of jealousy and hatred towards white wolves- many stories have been made up and passed down from generations. Stories such as how tainted and cursed we are".

“Why would other wolves make up such deplorable stories dad?”

John smiled sadly at his son, “Well, legend goes that the first wolves that came up with such stories were full of envy and rage. White wolves were known as the most exquisite and sacred of all wolves and were seeked out for their knowledge and wisdom. But because of a few, many non white wolves were stirred up and rallied against the white wolves- which happened about 100 years back. There were deaths on both sides before an agreement was reached. Sadly, to avoid further conflict, the white wolves took the fall and accepted the tainted, unclean name that was handed over to them. Generations passed and stories followed. It has been the life of a white wolf- who is away from Lawrence- to constantly look over their backs".

He remembered when his dad had made sure to remind him to keep his wolf fur color to himself, before taking up his teaching post. He said, “That’s quite….barbaric of society dad”. He thumbed the bridge of his nose, “What do I do in this scenario dad?”

“Well you can claim your mate when he is of age and then bring him over to Lawrence?” John suggested but with a caution in his eyes.

Dean sighed, knowing that his father knew that it wasn’t just going to be that easy- plus, they weren’t controlling alphas and were the type that always respected their omegas. He gnawed at his bottom lip, “Dad, that’s by a long shot. I can’t just uproot him from his life- he's still under his guardian till 18, plus, I don’t want to force him into something he may not be comfortable with". He huffed, “Is there a contingency plan?”

John was quiet for at least a minute- looking like he was in deep thought. The alpha then aimed him curious eyes, “There is one I may have in mind, but, it will have to be agreed upon by the parents of these white wolves and depends on if these white wolves even want to partake in it".

He raised a brow, “What is it dad?”

“Everyone needs support son- it’s the only way one can normally get by the hurdles in life. Whether, financial, social etc. So, I’m thinking, that if we can’t remove a white wolf from that difficult situation, then we might as well help him out by populating the certain environment with a few white wolves. Unity is power”.

“Wait. Are you saying you want to send more white wolves into the town of Holland?”

John nodded, “specifically, if agreed upon, a few white wolves to attend high school there".

Wow. That wasn’t such a bad idea, though there was one problem. “Dad, the school won’t probably want to take them in once their profiles are revealed".

John smirked, “Have you met me son? I may have a lot of enemies, but reality is, I have more friends. Friends who can pull some strings".

He was speechless. His eyes shone with tears. His heart thrummed and opened for his father. He sniffled, “What’s the reason you’re doing this dad?” He needed to know.

“We look after our own Dean. Particularly, when a white wolf needs it the most".

He felt very much lighter after speaking to his dad- much more stronger. He smiled shakily, “Thank you dad. This means the world to me. I love you".

John smiled tenderly, “I love you too, my boy".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets another white wolf in school 😏

**Castiel**

It had been a week since the bullying incident. Dean had never engaged him again- except for questions being asked during history classes and the typical nod when passing each other in the school hallways. The upside to last week was that after the bullying incident on Monday, no one had physically hassled him- well except for the insults and remarks thrown his way by Lucifer and his crew.

He could live with that.

But as he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling- he didn’t feel the urge to go to school today. Mondays was the most horrible day of the week. Guess it was just the worries of what might take place this week that bothered him. 

He almost jumped out of his own skin when the door to his bedroom flew open- the back of the door slamming hard against the wall. He sat up so fast, meeting the angry gaze of his uncle Michael. The alpha had his hands on his hips, “Castiel Novak! Get your ass up! Its 7.15 and you should be in school at least 15 minutes prior to start of classes! I will not tolerate laziness in this family and I sure as hell won’t have the principal of the school laying down complaints on our family! You’re already a stain in the school hallways!”

His heart ached whenever he heard his uncle refer to him as a stain- which was common, “Y-Yes uncle Michael!”

He sighed. Great just great.

**

There were whispers. There was chatter. There were stink eyes being aimed at him- way more than the usual he used to receive every damn morning. 

He picked up the words; _taint on our school, what will people think?, why are they here? It’s all Castiel's fault? What was Mr. Crowley thinking?_

Well he was more confused than ever now.

He arrived at his locker, sighing tiredly at the hurtful words freshly spray painted on the surface of his locker, reading, _**white wolf scum!**_

Well this was new. 

Normally, he would expect to see the hurtful words, so obviously directed to him, written somewhere teachers never visited (not that they’d do anything about it- well except for Dean). He was referring to the toilet cubical walls- there was so many nasty things scribbled by permanent markers on the toilet doors or restroom walls. 

_Scum. Bitch. Traitor. Abomination. Fuck off. Whore._

It was never ending.

He ignored the hurtful words in favor of entering his locker combination. Just as he swung the locker door open, his ears picked up gasps, angry little snarls and curses- at the same time- the corner of his eye picked up someone leaning against the locker right next to his, so obviously staring at him.

He frowned and turned his head to get a proper glance, only to find someone he had never seen in this school before. 

A new kid.

A new kid with golden blonde hair that was ruffled with bangs falling down his forehead, he had coy brown eyes- that hinted at underlying mischievousness, he had on the worlds cheekiest smirk and his scent that he gave off was vanilla- _An omega._

His eyes took in the gray and white Letterman jacket. Well it only told him that this kid- whoever he was- was probably a transfer from another school. He commented, “You really shouldn’t be wearing a Letterman that isn’t representative of this school".

The omega smoothed down his letterman, seemingly unfazed by Castiel's comment. The blonde omega then glanced up at him- cheekily admitting, “Oh this Letterman is representative of a particular breed of wolf. It’s our mark and we will continue to wear this jacket with pride”. The blonde winked, making a finger gesture, “Maybe I should get you one too”.

Castiel frowned at the omegas statement. He decided to ask, “Who are you?”

The sassy omega stretched out a hand, “Gabriel Milton. You can call me Gabe".

Castiel carefully shook the omegas hand, “I’m Castiel Novak".

Gabe gave his hand a light squeeze, “I have a feeling that we’ll be real good friends Cassie”.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname. But at the same time, his heart warmed because someone, in the first time ever, had given him a nickname. He let go of the blonde omegas hand, head tilted to the side, “And how do you know we’ll be good friends, hmm?”

Gabe studied him with curious eyes, “You can’t pick up my species of wolf, can you?”

His heart began to pound faster at the possible implication of Gabe's words. He swallowed, “A-Are you a white wolf too?”

Gabe beamed, “Bingo!”

He looked around, still seeing their peers walk past them with angry- disgusted gazes. He didn’t know why, but he felt protective over Gabe. He turned to the omega, “As much as I’m thrilled to meet another white wolf like myself, you know, this is not a good place for white wolves. They hate us here!”

Gabe winked, still unfazed. The omegas smirk grew wider, “Well that’s why us white wolves gotta stick together Cassie. Strength in numbers!” 

He shot the bold omega a ‘ _are you dumb’_ look. “Uh, in case you haven’t noticed, you and I being the only two white wolves, isn’t sending out strong vibes".

Gabe clapped him on the bicep- playfully, voice sugary sweet, “Now, now Cassie. Who says I’m the only white wolf in the school at this very moment?”

He had Dean in mind- but he felt he didn’t have the right to expose Dean's secret. He played dumb, “We're the only two".

Gabe shook his head, “Nah. There’s more…..like another 10 that got transferred with me, Cassie”. 

His jaw actually fell, “W-What?”

“Yup! And guess what gorgeous?”

He swallowed, “W-What?”

Gabe pulled smartly at the collars of his Letterman, “We're not going to hide. The white wolves of Lawrence are here to stay!” The omega then gave him a pat on the bicep, “Why don’t you come over to the cafeteria during lunch today. I’d like to introduce you to the rest of the white wolves?”

His excitement was building, he stuttered, “Su-Sure. I’ll stop by".

Gabe winked, “Good”. The omega started walking backwards, giving a two fingered salute, “See ya Cassie".

When Gabe turned around, he was able to read the words at the back of Gabe's Letterman jacket. In clear gold Letters it read “ **White Wolves Of Lawrence".**

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets the pack....

Castiel immediately homed in on the tense atmosphere in the cafeteria. All the omega could see were stink faces, hear tiny growls and gossips. He decided to walk in the direction all his peers were focused towards- the center of the entire cafeteria.

The omegas jaw dropped as he saw at least 10 or so teens in the same Letterman that he had seen Gabe in- all huddled, talking and laughing around two enjoined tables, situated in the middle of said cafeteria.

The best part about it was that not one of those white wolves cared about the stares they attracted.

Castiel spotted Gabe, in the middle of the entire bunch. The bold omega was lying on his back-on the table top- and had his head resting on a tall, brown-shoulder length haired, alphas lap. The alpha was seated atop the table, legs hanging off, as he smiled fondly down at Gabe while twirling a strand of the omegas gold bangs around his index.

Castiel could tell that they were lovers just by how they stared at each other.

Like they both hung the moon.

That loneliness always hit Castiel when be saw two people so engaged in each other.

As if Gabe could sense Castiel nearby- which he probably could- just by scent alone, the omega turned his head to the side and caught his eyes in that same coy look combined with that cheeky smirk. Immediately, Gabe got off the alphas lap, beaming and walking towards him with open arms. The omega called out- not giving a hoot about the rest of the staring school, “Hey Cassie! You made it! Come join your kin!”

Castiel could feel the entire schools eyes on him. Gabe, sensing the omegas weariness, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Now don’t be shy Cassie! We got your back!” The omega said as they walked towards the group- who were looking at him with awe and such…happiness.

“Guys! Meet Castiel Novak!” Gabe announced heartily.

The first person to greet him was the tall, shoulder length haired alpha whose lap Gabe had his head rested on. The alpha stood at 6 foot 4, broad shouldered- which should be intimidating- but then again, the alpha had on the handsomest dimpled smile and softest hazel eyed gaze he had ever seen. The alpha nodded and reached out a hand, “Hello Castiel, I am Sam Winchester".

_Winchester?_

Cas blurted, shaking the alphas surprisingly soft hand, “Winchester? As in Mr. Dean’s-“.

Sam added with a pearly white proud smile, “Yup! Dean Winchester is my big brother”. When they had broken their handshake, he watched the alpha slip an arm around Gabe's mid back, “And this beautiful, sassy, classy omega is my true mate".

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the uniquely paired- yet so in love couple.

Within a few seconds, the proper introductions started. 

_Charlie Bradbury (Omega)- the red head, Harry Potter loving, computer genius._

_Dorothy Baum (alpha)- tom boyish brunette, with a love for dangerous adventure. Also lesbian partner and true mate to Charlie Bradbury._

_Benny Lafitte (alpha)- burly, dark haired and dark eyes, signature wear- vintage black sailors hat._

_Andrea Kormos (omega)- has Greek bloodline, tan skinned, luscious long plaited brown hair, lovely big brown eyes framed under thick brown lashes. The beauty is true mate to Benny Lafitte._

_Garth Fitzgerald IV (Alpha)- skinny, tall, Ichabod Crane looking guy, with a great sense of humor. Obsessed with Marmaduke._

_Bess Myers (Omega)- blonde haired, blue eyed, owned a kinda old fashioned closet, gentlest of the whole bunch. She is also true mate to Garth- her honey bunny._

_Gadreel Penikett (Omega)- brown haired, tall, had a penchant for smirking and provoking other non white wolves around him._

_Cole Trenton (Alpha)- cocky, leather jacket , knife wielder, combat boot and khaki pants loving, tattoo covered, badass of the crew. Also true mate to Gadreel._

Castiel was overwhelmed with how much the white wolves accepted him into their little group. He smiled the entire time, loving every single one of them. He uttered shyly, “So we're pack?”

“Pack and family bro!” Garth added with a wink, before he held out his arms. “Now come here! Hug time!”

Everyone groaned ‘ _Garth'._

**

**The days that followed…**

They travelled in packs. Everyone together.

All spotting them Letterman jackets with the words _**“White Wolves Of Lawrence”**_ written in gold letters at the back of their jackets.

Castiel finally got his very own Letterman the next day after their first meet. It was gifted to him by the pack- all of them giving the omega proud pats on his back with the words _‘now you’re really one of us'._

And Castiel felt invincible. 

The omega felt bold.

The omega felt safe.

To do anything he ever wanted.

And the best part was that Mr. Dean Winchester, not so subtly, checked out his new attire the first time he wore it to history class. Castiel swore the handsome alpha’s eyes were fully blown and the man had ran his tongue along his lips as if hungry for something…or someone.

And by the God's, Castiel wanted.

The omega remembered how Sam had told him that Dean was a leather jacket, bad boy, motorcycle loving, popular alpha in highschool once. 

Somehow, he couldn’t get that image out of his head.

And when the alpha called out to Castiel after the bell rang, “Mr. Novak. Can you to stay back. I need to have a word". 

Well. _Who was he to say no?_

Boldness becomes the new Castiel.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

**Dean**

Seeing Cas, in a ‘ **White Wolves Of Lawrence'** Letterman was hot. Like, he had no other way to word it. He noticed how bold and daring Cas looked. The teens eyes ran over his form, not so subtly. Again, he wondered if Cas was naturally hiding all that cheekiness underneath- and maybe the pack of teen white wolfs coaxed that side of Cas out.

His alpha definitely appealed to the hint of cheekiness Cas was currently spotting. 

It did all sorts of things and compelled him to make a move.

Which is why, Castiel was standing before him- looking curious.

He walked over to the door, shutting it.

He then made his way to the front of his desk, seating his ass on the edge of the table top. His eyes found the omegas blue ones- the omega who was only standing two feet to his side. He clasped his hands before him, trying not to give too much of how he was truly feeling away. He nodded towards the grey and white Letterman, “So I see you’ve made an acquaintance with the new pack, Mr. Novak".

He watched the omega stick his hands into the front pockets of his Jean’s, cheeks tinging pink as he replied, “Yes. Um. I have Mr. Winchester”.

He smiled, “How does it feel to have a pack of white wolfs around?”

Castiel chewed on his plump bottom lip- which was kinda distracting him. The omega replied with a bob of his adams apple, “Um- it feels real comforting and great".

He stared, doe eyed, at the cute omega, “What makes it comforting and great?”

“They support me in every way. I don’t feel alone and the bullying has stopped".

He loved how the omega looked so relieved. He stated, “Well, I’m glad you have people who care for you in your life Mr. Novak. You deserve it". He was just going to fight his urges and dismiss the omega when Castiel asked a question that stirred up his feelings for the teen.

“Do you care about me, Mr. Winchester?”

He found his voice mellowing to the softest tone, “Of course I do, Cas". 

The omega tilted his head to the side, “Cas?”

 _Crap!_ He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um sorry! I didn’t mean to-".

“I like Cas!” The omega eyed him from the bottom of his lashes, “Its ok if you call me that".

Oh how his heart stuttered at the adorableness of the omega. He uttered, “Well in that case, you can call me Dean. But only when we're alone". He winked.

The omega blushed hard, shifting back and forth on the heels of his feet. It seemed as if the omega was contemplating something, before he mustered the courage to look up at Dean, “Um. Can I admit something to you, Dean?”

Anticipation began to flood him. He nodded, “Yeah Cas. What is it?”

“Don’t be mad, but- I-Um- I just want to be honest”. Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip before admitting, “I think that you smell real good...and...um- I feel some sort of connection to you". The omega quickly added, “I’m sorry! Don’t feel weirded out!”

“Woah, Cas!” Dean raised a hand in a placating gesture, “Its ok”. That latter sentence came out softly.

The omega eyed him with curiosity, “Um- you’re not- you know- mad?”

“I have no reason to be mad. In fact, I’m kind of flattered". He gave a half smile.

Castiel looked down at the ground, mouth almost down turned as he bounced on the balls of his feet. The omega shyly with an underlying sadness stated, “Right. You must be getting this sort of remarks from teens- so it kinda is expected and you’re used to it".

He wanted to pull the saddened omega into his arms. However, he had to still remain within his boundaries. He admitted, “Well yeah I do get the occasional _‘I smell good'_ and ‘ _you’re handsome_ ' and ‘ _want to call me sometime'_ remarks from a few teens". He wished he hadn’t said that when he saw the omega’s face become even more sullen. He quickly added, “But none of them actually appealed to me...until today".

That last line got Cas head shooting up, the omegas eyes meeting his. The omega looked slightly unsure, “Um- wh-what do you m-mean?”

He took a deep breath and thought hard. He knew that his next words would shift a few things between them- either closer or drift farther apart. But he knew he didn’t want Cas in the dark about how he really felt for the omega. He wanted Cas to know that there is a special bond between them. He didn’t want any more secrets. He admitted, “I feel a connection to you too Cas”.

The omegas whole face lit up, his heartbeat speeding. Cas asked quite boldly, “Do I smell good to you, Dean?”

“You smell heavenly”. 

Cas decided to take a bold step closer to him. Now that he was focused on scent, his nose was assaulted with the omegas tantalizing apple pie smell. Castiel's voice dropped to one that could send shivers down ones spine, asking, “What does this connection mean, Dean?”

He could feel himself drawn in to that blue eyed gaze, “Its a special bond that speaks of a destined match, Cas".

The alpha in him purred when Cas’s gentle, soft, elegant fingers threaded through his. The omega had on a very spiking nervousness- excitement. There was definitely charged energy flowing between them now. The omega licked his lips, “I feel that bond. I...I want that bond".

He felt his control slowly slipping. He knew that the omega true mates call was something an alpha fell hypnotized towards. His eyes drew towards those gorgeous pink lips, thumbing the back of the omegas soft hands, “I want that bond too, Cas".

“Then what do we do, Dean?”

He said with quite a bit of hardship, “We wait till you’re 18, Cas".

It was quiet for a few seconds before Castiel squeezed his hand. Those blue eyes were coaxing and teasing his alpha, the omega admitting in a sultry low voice, “But I don't wanna wait that long Dean. Do you?”

His mouth watered as his gaze narrowed down onto that elegant neck. His fangs were starting to make a slow appearance. The omega wanted his alpha to claim. He could feel it in his bones- coaxing his alpha wolf to come out and make the omega his. He responded with a slight hungry growl, “I don't think I can wait any longer, Cas".

The omega took another step closer, “Then bite me alpha".

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what will Dean do? Will he bite or not? 😏
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...does Dean bite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So in this fic, true mates can communicate telepathically too, in human and wolf form 😏

**Castiel**

Goosebumps. Goose pimples or whatever they called it!

Pleasant tingles that made him giggly and excited spread from that special spot on his neck.

He wanted to melt. He wanted to squeal like a little girl. He wanted to moan?

_Then what was that sound that left his mouth? What was that sound that was torn out from within him? What was that sound that reflected how buzzed he felt?_

A moan.

Yes they called it a moan.

Dean had gotten him to moan.

Just by the touch of those warm, full, luscious, insane lips.

Lips that pecked him lightly just to the right of his adams apple- just under his right ear. 

Words that were murmured into the sensitive skin of his neck could turn him to mush. Those words were, “soon baby”.

The way he said ‘ _baby_ '. 

So silky. So smooth.

So lustful. So hungry.

He loved the squeezing grip of Dean’s hands on his hips, thumb brushing against the warm skin of his waist- teasingly. He wanted those thumbs to leave marks on his hip bones. He wanted to feel the warmth of Dean’s body- closer than it was now. They were standing toe to toe, and Dean’s body was right there but not touching...just...argh! 

His hands rested on that clothed chiselled chest. His eyes still closed as his alpha pulled those warm lips away. He grabbed onto that shirt, scrunching it in his frustration. He opened his eyes to meet those soft, sympathetic green ones.

Ones that spoke of how his alpha was trying so hard to contain himself.

He rested his forehead againsts Dean’s. The air was so thick around them, feeling Dean’s warm breath against his lips. His mouth watered, he wanted to taste. He fought hard the battle inside him, he fought hard the urge to launch and take those lips between his. He asked quite breathlessly, “When? I need to know exactly when?”

“Midnight. The instant you turn 18”, Dean’s gruff voice responded.

Castiel swallowed, rubbing his hand up Dean’s chest, “Why? Why do we have to wait?” _I mean they could hide the bite._

He whined as his alpha shifted his head, “Cas look at me, please?”

He cracked his eyes open, meeting those perfect emeralds. That gentle smile made him feel so at peace with himself and the world.

Dean said- with so much emotion in his voice, “Because you are worth so much more Cas. You deserve to be worshipped by your alpha. I want to do this right because not only are you my true mate, you also are my future. And I want to have that perfect story to tell someday to pups of our own”. Dean smiled so warmly, “My heart already belongs to you, omega mine".

To say he was blown away by Dean’s heartfelt words was an understatement.

God he felt like Juliet being wooed by Romeo.

A smile crooked a corner of his lips, “Does this mean you’ll court me before my 18th birthday Dean?”

It was well within wolf laws. 

In some cases- like his-  some alphas/omegas have met their intended mates well before 18. So, they had to wait for the omega/alpha to come of age before the bite was delivered. No sexual intercourse or any form of intimacy was permitted until 18. However, laws allowed alphas/omegas to go on dates- to build on their destined bonds. 

The scary part was until 18, the intended alpha had no power over claim of his true mate. His mind couldn’t help but wonder what his uncle Michael would do if he found out that Dean or a WHITE WOLF was his nephews true mate.

Dean answered, “Of course I’ll court you. I have to woo my sweetheart".

He gnawed on his bottom lip. He couldn’t help the fear that pushed through his happiness. He shakily uttered, “My uncle won't like it if I go out with another white wolf”.

Dean smiled sadly, bringing his hands up to those lips. His heart fluttered as Dean kissed his knuckles lightly, “We will find a way Cas”.

“How?” He felt tears cloud his vision. He just couldn’t think of being banned from seeing his intended mate.

“I’ll consult my father. Surely there is a law that protects true mates out there". 

He nodded, “So for now, we keep things under wraps?” He knew it would hurt both of them, but it was for the safety of their relationship. 

Dean looked apologetic as he replied with a slightly down turned expression, “We have to be careful. For now at least".

He felt a tear drip down his cheek, “I’m scared Dean”. That little, terrified, teen boy was making an appearance once more.

Dean pulled him into a hug, the alpha held him close and tight. He buried his face into his alphas shoulders, sniffing his alphas soothing scent. His alpha murmured into his hair, “I will never let anything happen to you baby. We will find a way, I promise". 

He held his alpha. He relished in his alphas warmth. He held on to hope.

He had to believe.

He trusted.

Come hell or high seas; Castiel Novak was going to fight for his love.

This love was his to own.

And he'd be damned if anyone came in the way.

_I’d be damned too, Cas._

Those words were an echo in his head. 

A telepathic promise from his alpha. 

They were going in all or nothing.

And come midnight on his 18th birthday, he would have Dean claim him forever.

It would be worth it.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael ALMOST finds out...

Life couldn’t move any slower. It was agonizing to NOT be able to show affection to your mate whilst in school. The pretending always took a chunk out of Castiel EVERY DAMN TIME. Impatience was beginning to brew within him.

Everytime Castiel would try something daring, Dean would shoot him the _‘stop it!_ ’ face.

Then Castiel had gone and made one of the stupidest mistakes of his life. He had let the cat out of the bag. Unintentionally.

Somehow his uncle had barged into his room, ignoring his screech. Castiel stood there frozen as his uncle practically shoved and brushed things aside. His books scattered onto the floor. An open exercise book caught his attention and immediately had his heart pounding hard against his ribcage.

Michael spotted the book. He frowned as he picked it up- eyes tracing the heart shapes in different colored pencils- inside the different colored hearts were two names **Dean + Castiel**. Michael scowled at him, waving the book erratically, “Who the fuck is Dean!?”

Castiel couldn’t meet those furious eyes. He lowered his gaze onto the floor, “Um- j-just a f-friend...u-uncle Mike".

“A friend!?” Michael chuckled darkly, “Yeah, I don’t think so, Castiel!”

Castiel's head shot up. He studied his uncles unimpressed look. He tried to cover up, “I-Its just some normal stupid teenage crush uncle Mike. I swear!”

Michael stomped up to him and clapped him one across the face. “DON'T LIE TO ME CASTIEL! I HEARD ABOUT THE WHITE WOLVES OF LAWRENCE AND HOW YOU’RE HANGING AROUND THEM! I BET THIS...DEAN...IS ONE OF THEM!”

Castiel had a hand covering his burning cheek. There was this metallic taste in his mouth, his bottom lip stung and his vision was blurry with unshed tears. His heart was also racing in fright. He really didn’t know what to say at this moment and at the same time, he wanted to protect his mate. He shook his head, “Its just a crush on Mr. Massey's son, Dean".

Michael narrowed his eyes, voice in a low growl, “Mr. Massey’s son, Dean, is a freshman. Too young. Who do you think you’re fooling Castiel? Besides, you and Dean Massey NEVER got along any damn day in your life!”

Castiel felt his heart hurt, stuttering, “I k-knew he's too young a-and we've n-never got a-along really well”. He huffed, “It was a stupid crush which I had no chance with". He gestured at the book, “hence the heart shaped drawings”.

Michael aimed him an x-rayed burning look- as if wanting to catch the lie. But Castiel held himself cool and collected- well at least he thought. Eventually, Michael gave in, throwing the book on his bed. The alpha growled and barked, “Clean up your mess! And no boyfriends!”

Castiel finally let out a deep breath when the door slammed shut behind Michael. He sank down to the side of the mattress, burying his face into the palms of his hands. He shook his head, murmuring, “Fuck. What did I get myself into?”

Oh well. 

Something had to give.

He needed to tell Dean.

**

Dean was setting up for the first period when Castiel walked in. He was happy to see his young mate but when his eyes landed on that busted lip, his happiness instantly morphed into anger.

Before Dean knew it, he was making his way to Castiel, cupping the omega by the jaw, lightly thumbing under the cut. His voice reflected his rage, “What the hell happened Cas!? Who hurt you!? I want names! I’ll freaken rip them a new asshole! I don’t fucken care if they're a student!”

Castiel stopped Dean's rant, placing a hand on his alphas, “Dean it’s ok. I’m fine”.

“This is NOT OK, Cas! This is abuse of an omega. The highest violation of wolf laws! And by right, an alpha mate can end the life of the one that inflicted hurt onto its omega!”

Castiel didn’t like violence, but most importantly, he didn’t want his alpha getting into trouble for inflicting violence on his abuser. 

An abuser who happens to be his uncle.

Who still has legal rights concerning him.

“Dean, that law is not taken very seriously by the authorities and members of this town when it comes to a white wolf omega”. Castiel smiled sadly, bringing his alphas hand away from his bruised cheek, “I’ve handled it. I had to protect you because Michael had found out about my...crush...on a guy named Dean". He blushed at the mention of his mates name.

Dean thumbed at the bridge of his nose before rubbing a hand down his face. He walked towards his desk, shaking his head, muttering, “This is getting way out of hand, Cas".

Castiel's heart sank. He stated, “I’m sorry Dean. I should have been more careful. If you must know, he doesn’t know that its you-Dean...he thinks it’s a freshman Dean". _He hoped he hadn’t disappointed his alpha?_ “I didn’t mean to almost expose you". Yeah he sounded a little anxious there.

Tell that to his erratically beating heart.

Dean quickly corrected, “No Cas. I’m not mad or anything. In fact, I wish Michael would have found out who the _real Dean_ is, so he can come find me and face me alpha to alpha!” Dean sighed and rested his butt on his desk, “Its just...these laws...or discriminations against white wolves is getting to me. We need help, ASAP Cas because sooner or later your uncle is going to figure out who I am and what I am to you".

Castiel nodded- completely understanding what his alpha meant. He asked, “How are we supposed to help ourselves here, Dean?"

Out of the blue, Dean asked, “I want you to come meet my dad".

Castiel was stunned and bug eyed. After a few seconds, he tilted his head to the side, “Lawrence is quite far, Dean. I’d have to have a pretty damn good excuse for Michael to release me".

Dean chuckled humorlessly. The alpha eyed him under his lashes, “My father is making a special trip down here. He will be in Holland soon. He's going to be staying over at my place for the week". Dean asked, “Can you come over after school today or do you have to go straight home?”

“Today is Tuesday, so I normally study in the library after school. My uncle knows my routine, so he won’t be expecting me home for at least another two hours after school end”. Castiel shrugged, “So yeah, I’ll be able to come over and meet your dad".

Soon the school bell rang for start of first period. 

Dean smiled at his mate, “Then I’ll pick you up after school today. Meet me in the parking lot".

Castiel nodded. Before anyone entered the classroom, he asked hesitantly, “Will he be able to help us Dean?”

Dean never doubted his father. NEVER. 

Plus Dean knew that his father was coming down to keep he and Castiel safe. His father knew the in's and out's of wolf laws, so him coming down to Holland is for a purpose. 

To ensure no one, NO ONE, hinders his eldest from being with his true mate.

Michael be warned.

John Winchester was a class of his own. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets John and learns more...

The afternoon meet was an actual get together with the true pack alpha of the Lawrence wolves. Castiel was happy and at the same time surprised (or maybe not so much) to see his newfound kin and friends standing in Dean’s living room, _White Wolves of Lawrence_ jackets adorned proudly in full display.

Dean whispered, “I’ll be right back. You join the others".

Castiel nodded and headed towards Gabe (who was seated on Sam's lap)- the two lovebirds snuggled on the couch. Gabe winked at him, “Well hello, Cassie. Come sit beside us".

Once he was seated, Charlie stated excitedly, “Oh wait till you meet our pack alpha, Castiel!”

“Yeah you’ll love him!” Garth added.

Castiel felt at ease from his friends reassurance. 

Soon, the door to Dean’s apartment opened and a gruff yet whiskey smooth voice sounded. “Hello son".

They could hear Dean from all the way here, responding very happily, “Hey dad!”

Castiel waited with the others, patiently. Soon Dean was walking into the living room with a beaming smile, followed by a 6 foot tall man who looked to be in his 50s, spotting a well trimmed salt and pepper beard, a handsome smile that crinkled the corner of his grass green eyes. The alpha wore a simple look- blue denims, boots and blue flannel. Castiel realized that his mate was the spitting image of his dad. Everyone instantly stood up, which Castiel also did- all eyes on the alpha.

John smiled, “Hello family".

Everyone burst into cheers and happy squeals- immediately crowding around John- giving him hugs and ‘ _welcome alpha'_. Castiel felt the warmth of his mates hand slip into his. He looked to Dean (now standing beside him). His alpha beamed and softly said, “Let’s go meet my dad, Cas".

Castiel nodded, a little nervous, “Ok Dean".

Soon the young white wolves cleared a path for Dean and Cas to walk up to the curious, tenderly smiling alpha. Castiel felt a blush creep up his cheeks as the Lawrence pack alpha studied him with a doe eyed expression- full of fondness. Dean introduced, “Dad, I’d like you to meet my destined true mate, Castiel Novak".

The alpha smiled brightly, holding out a hand for him to shake, “Hello Castiel Novak. It certainly is a pleasure to meet the future true mate of my eldest boy. I am John Winchester".

Castiel carefully placed his hand into John's. The mans palm was warm and calloused- it instantly provided him with comfort. He answered, “Hello Mr. Winchester. It is indeed a pleasure to meet the father of my future true mate".

John smiled, squeezing Castiel’s hand lightly, “Please call me John. Everyone in our pack does".

Our pack. 

Those words made Castiel feed giddy and excited. He belonged to a pack of white wolves.

A real pack.

**

Everyone had gone back to their rented place of residence an hour later. It was only John, Dean and himself seated here, sipping on black coffee.

John asked, “So tell me more about Michael, Castiel?”

“He is the current pack alpha of Novak Pack. He is head of many committees here in Holland. He also believes in severe punishment of non- disciplined omegas”. Castiel swallows, “He despises me and I fear that if he finds out about the true mate bond that I share with Dean, then he will prevent us from being together".

John nodded and hummed. The alpha leaned back on the sofa, “He cannot do that. It is a violation of the natural laws of wolf attraction that have been here since more than 500 years back”.

“What are you saying dad?” Dean asked, curiously.

“I'm saying that the true mate bond is a rare and sacred bond. It is also the purest of bonds and if any wolf, pack alpha or not, dares interfere, then there will be serious repercussions!” 

Castiel blurted, “I don’t think it’s very rare”. He blushed, “I mean...your pack seem to have alot of true mate bonds".

John smiled, “Another admirable thing to consider about white wolves. We seem to be the only species that forms alot of true mate bonds. Other wolf species find true mate bonds very rare".

Castiel and Dean were both quiet. 

“Ask me son?” John stated with a raised brow.

Dean glanced at Cas briefly before facing his dad once more. The younger alpha sounded very curious, “Dad is there a way to protect Cas until 18?”

John answered, “Yes son. There is a way.”

“How?” Both Castiel and Dean asked.

John leaned forward, elbows on knees. The alpha gave a smirk, “By permission of Castiel's biological father, the lead pack alpha of the white wolf pack can legally remove Castiel from Michael’s pack. The fathers rule is above all- hence, Castiel still falls under protection of his dad".

Castiel gasped, “My f-father is still alive?”

John answered, “Yes he is Castiel. It took some time to track him, but with my connections I have found him”. John smiled sadly, “He did not know your mother was pregnant".

“W-What’s his name?”

“Balthazar Milton".

“Milton?” The gears started turning in his head. “Wait...Like Gabriel Milton?”

John nodded, “Yes your half brother is Gabriel Milton. And no, Gabriel doesn’t know. The information is new".

Dean swallowed, “Dad. The wolf council will need proof that Castiel is truly Balthazar Milton's kid".

“I know son”. John took a long sip of his coffee, “Balthazar will be here in a few days. He is willing to fight for his son and he is going to be happy to slip in a DNA sample".

Castiel couldn’t help the thought that worried him. “What if it’s a mistake? What if he thought he was my dad?”

“He is your father, Castiel. Your mother and Balthazar were very much in love. They weren’t true mates but they were in love”. 

“But what if it’s all wrong?”

“Then I still have the power to remove you from Michael’s pack, seeing as you are a white wolf who has a TRUE MATE bond with my son- the future pack alpha of the Lawrence Pack. You rightfully belong with your own species of wolf. You belong in my pack and there is nothing the wolf council can do about it".

Castiel felt hope swell within him. Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The young alpha said, “So it’s a win- win situation?”

“Yes it is son". John added, “And I’ll personally tell Michael myself".

_Oh boy._

Castiel and Dean were both extremely thrilled.

Michael is so going to get the shock of his life.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer attempts to bully Cas...but....Gabe ain't having any of it...

Lucifer was a cocky, daring asshole. 

But his stupidity over-rode all of that male, alpha bravado.

Gabe and Castiel were now very close- seeing as they found out they were brothers. And to Gabe that meant ‘ _don't fuck with my baby brother_ '. 

But Lucifer just had to go there.

Some alphas never learned their lessons.

The alpha gathered all his football jocks and decided to attack Castiel just as he entered the cafeteria. The blonde alpha was trying to re-assert his dominance by attacking the weakest omega in the school. And the nuttiest part about it is the alpha had the nerve to do if before the ‘White Wolves of Lawrence' pack.

Gabriel caught sight of Castiel being hauled up and shook by the collar.

Gabriel signalled the pack- already heading towards Castiel.

“Jeez Luci! You must have been dropped too many times on your head when you were little!” Gabe mocked. The omega then growled, “Let Castiel go or you’ll pay Luci!”

Lucifer- who seemed to be over confident due to being surrounded by his posse- decided to let Castiel go, turn around and shove Gabe- making the omega stumble back. “Shut you fucken mouth bitch!”

Next thing, Sam grabs a stunned Lucifer by his Letterman- hauling the much shorter alpha up a few inches off the ground. Sam's alpha eyes glowed red as he bellowed, “HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY MATE!”

Gabriel was having none of this. 

He was not an omega who would just back away from a fight.

The rest of the alphas had the other football goons in an arm lock. Meanwhile, Gabe snarled while removing his jacket- handing it over to a worried- curious Cas. The blue eyed omega asked, “Um Gabe. What are you doing?”

Gabe creaked his fingers, “No one messes with my baby brother and gets away with it!” The blonde omega then demands, “Let him go Sammy!”

Sam dropped Lucifer and took a step back- dangerous glare still in place. 

Lucifer brushed down his ruffled jacket. He looked at Gabe like he was dirt under his shoes. The alpha snarled, “You think a little omega bitch like you can take me?” Lucifer of course ignored how his other football members were all restricted by the white wolf alphas. The alpha laughed mockingly.

Gabriel was definitely done with the smartass, doing what his father taught him when he was ever confronted by an asshole alpha. _Give one good one in the family tree and see how cocky he becomes_. So he did just that. He socked one right in the smart assed alphas nuts.

All their peers- who watched the confrontation- plus the football team who was currently trying to break out of the restraints (had stopped fussing)- all just to say, “ohhhh!”

Meanwhile, Lucifer was cupping his nuts- whining in pain. 

Sam and the other white wolves were actually finding the situation hilarious- releasing their holds on the football team and cackling a laugh. Castiel had a hand covering his mouth as he tried to muffle his own laugh. Gabe dusted his hands, “Never underestimate an omega white wolf Luci. We come equipped to make your sugar daddies hurt real fucking bad".

Gabe then turned to the other football alphas who stood stunned. He folded his arms along his chest, “Anyone else want a turn?”

All the alphas raised their hands up in a ‘no freaken way' gesture. They didn’t even help Lucifer up- walking away from their leader who was half yelling- half squealing after them, “Hey get back here!”

Raphael waved Lucifer off, “Nah man! Not worth it!”

“Raphael you come back here! I am your leader!” Lucifer called out breathlessly while still groaning in pain.

“Screw you!” Raphael flipped the bird and went on his way.

Gabriel crouched down, eyeing Lucifer with a smug smile, “Aww no one wants to listen to poor little Luci”. Gabe shrugged, “Listen Luci, I don’t like anyone who messes with any of my pack members and I certainly don’t appreciate people messing with my baby brother". He brushed Lucifer’s bang to the side, “Do I make myself clear?”

Lucifer scoffed. Then the alpha was crying out in pain.

Gabriel had somehow grabbed the alpha by his jewels- squeezing on the side of pain. Gabriel grit out, “Now, let’s try this again. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

Lucifer groaned, “Yes! Yes! I’ll stay away from Castiel!”

Gabriel let the ass go, getting on his feet, “Good!” He then wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder, beaming, “Come on little bro! Let’s go have lunch!”

They all walked away from a still groaning Lucifer.

Castiel sighed, “Was that necessary Gabe?”

Gabe smiled cunningly, “Hell yeah! Omega defence 101!”

Castiel raised a brow, “So dad taught you?”

The blonde omega winked, “Well he’ll definitely school you on how to take down an alpha too, Cassie!”

“Aha, I’m sure he will".

Castiel spares a glance at his brother. His brother had taken up an alpha head on. His brother had protected him. 

His pack had protected him.

Gabe caught Cas studying him and smiled, “What Cassie?”

“Thank you Gabe".

“You're welcome little bro".

**

It was 15 minutes into lunch when Gabe got a beep on his phone- a message.

Gabe beamed as he checked his phone, blurting out, “Dads in town! He asks us to meet him at his motel after school, Cassie! You game?”

Castiel heart was stuttering in anticipation. He replied, “Yeah Gabe. I’d like to meet our dad".

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Balthazar
> 
> Warning: Mentions of child abuse ie. beating and locking in basement. Please don't read if triggered easily.

**Balthazar**

There was no doubt in his mind that this blue eyed, raven haired boy was Helena’s son. The kid was a spitting image of his mother. There was this almost shy, yet curious look in the kid’s eyes as he approached.

Now he was no hesitant man, but being able to pick up a mixture of he and Helena’s scent, intermingled into the boys own unique sweet honeyed scent, made him want to tread carefully- like he wanted to protect the kid from all things bad- even if it included him.

For each alpha- Castiel would present different scents- either appealing or not to the alpha. Guess it’s all psychological in some way.

Honey was one of his favorite scents.

His good and old friend John leaned into his side, murmuring, “At least he has your nose and height”.

“And is a full white wolf”. He chuckled. At least the kid had some of his features.

Helena’s DNA was strong in their son.

Gabriel didn’t waste any time instantly jumping into his arms, “Dad! I missed you!”

He pat his son’s back lightly, “Miss you too son”.

Gabe pulled back after a minute with a giant beam. His eldest stepped to the side, “Dad I’d like you to meet your youngest son, Castiel Novak”.

He walked carefully slow towards the teen whose gaze was directed to the floor. He stood at least a meter from Castiel, saying as warmly as he could, “Hello son. It is finally nice to meet you. I have been waiting for this moment since John shocked me with the news that I have a baby boy”.

He watched as Castiel glanced up. The kid’s eyes was slightly watery as those orbs met his. Oh how he wanted to hold his son so bad. Castiel threw in a watery smile, “Hey dad. I have waited for this moment my whole life”.

_Oh that was it!_

He pulled his son into his arms.

He and Helena’s boy was finally in his arms.

Gabe and John watched on with sheer happiness and joy at this beautiful and long awaited reunion.

17 years and finally.

**

He had his two sons’ seated on either side of him. John sat on the opposite sofa sipping on a cold beer. He was caught in the middle of their conversation. He hoped he heard wrong, asking, “Wait, your uncle treats you unfairly?”

Castiel nodded, fingers fiddling on his lap, “Yeah. He treated my mother unfairly too”. The omega huffed, “All because mom had a white wolf baby”.

He felt his irritation and anger towards the Novak Pack alpha grow. At the same time, he felt this clenching in his chest as he thought of how he had let his son and Helena down. He shook his head, “I should have went after Helena. I should have never allowed her to return to her pack”.

“It was her choice”, Castiel uttered. “She had already made up her mind”.

He knew why Helena had made that choice. He was quite the flirt back in his youth- he had quite a few relationships before her. One of them was Gabe’s mother. He knew in his heart that she must have found out that Gabe’s mom was expecting and had decided to keep her pregnancy to herself.

If he was honest with himself, he knew that if she revealed her pregnancy to him- he would have left Gabe’s mom and followed Helena to the ends of the earth- as horrid, insensitive and heartless it may sound. But he also couldn’t imagine spending his life without his son, Gabriel.

So yeah, his own life was haywire.

But that was going to change.

He had his two sons- that’s all he needed.

Now to get that asshole Michael for all the misery he has caused his sweet boy.

John seemed to read his mind. The alpha smirked, “Shall we go pay the Novak Pack alpha a visit?”

He ignored Castiel’s panicked look.

He grinned, “Read my mind”.

**

Castiel’s phone was buzzing like crazy. He could see that his son was scared and hesitant to pick up the phone. They were all in the Impala on the way to Castiel’s place at 6pm. He looked at his kid through the rearview mirror, “Something up, son?”

“Michael’s calling me. I’m supposed to be home 2 hours ago”.

He was suspicious. He couldn’t help but ask, “Son, what happens if you're not home on time?”

Castiel was quiet for some time. He could practically smell his youngest sons fear from where he sat.

He asked again, “Son?”

Castiel swallowed, “He locks me up somewhere dark, after-”.

His heart was racing while at the same time gritting his teeth. His voice a little strong as he asked, “Son? After what?”

“After he- um- beats me with the strap of his belt”.

He fisted his hands. _How dare the alpha do that to a child!?_ He grit his teeth, “How long has these beatings been going on?”

Castiel turned his watery eyes to watch the street lights pass by the window. The omegas voice was croaky as he replied, “Since I could learn how to walk”. Castiel sniffled, “But he hasn’t been beating on me for quite some time because I’ve been following his rules strictly. Now-“.

He knew why his son was scared to go home.

And that only lit the fire in his veins.

He spared a glance towards John- who raised a brow in question at him.

_What’s the next move?_

He faced the front, gritting out, “Step on the gas, John”.

No one hurt his son and gets away with it.

It stops today.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire to keep writing :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Michael get what's coming to him?

Michael came bounding out the house the moment he saw Castiel get out of that outdated junk of a car. He had begun unbuckling his belt and pulling it out- ready to strap that little shit. And no one could stop him- he was the guardian of that useless, shameful omega.

The Novak alpha stopped a meter away from the uninvited guests- ordering, “Castiel! Come here this instant! This is the last time you will ever disobey me!”

Castiel trembled and slowly walked towards his furious uncle- only to be halted by the hand of his father. Balthazar met Michael’s hard gaze head on, speaking, “Stay right there, son”.

Michael’s top lip lifted up into a sneer, “How dare you interfere in my family matters! Who do you think you are!?”

Balthazar folded his arms along his chest, replying firmly, “My name is Balthazar Milton! Castiel’s biological father!”

Michael was actually stunned quiet- his expression unreadable and stoic. But then nearly half a minute in- the alpha’s lips formed a thin, tight line. The alpha’s sharp tone permeated through the air, “I want you to leave or i'll report you for trespassing!” He then turned his glare to his nephew, “Castiel, get in the house! NOW! I will not ask again!”

John- who was leaning on the hood of his beloved Impala- silently observing the exchange- decided it was time to step in. He pushed off the hood, “Actually, Michael, seeing as Balthazar is the biological father of Castiel, he has every right to remove his son away from any property, given he is not dangerous- which I will personally vouch for. It is in accordance with wolf laws”.

Michael scoffed, “You must be as dumb as you sound! Firstly, there has to be DNA proof that Castiel is indeed this- alphas son. Secondly, removal cannot be authorized until Castiel’s rightful pack alpha orders the omega to comply!”

John raised an amused brow- smirking, “I’m glad you brought that up”. John walked towards the driver side of the car, pulling something out from the inside. The alpha held up a document, walking towards Michael and handing the document to the unimpressed alpha. John said, “This document just came in today from the med labs, indicating that Castiel and Balthazar are 99% matched. It is proof that Balthazar is Castiel’s biological father”.

Michael’s eyes scanned the document in disbelief. The alpha aimed narrowed eyes at John, “No matter! Rightfully, Castiel is in my pack, so I- DO NOT- allow Castiel to leave with his biological father!”

John chuckled.

“What’s so funny!?” Michael snapped.

John clapped his hands together, “You see Michael. Rightfully, Castiel DOES NOT belong in your pack”. John stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, “You see, Castiel belongs- RIGHTFULLY- in MY pack. I, John Winchester, am pack alpha of the White Wolves of Lawrence. Castiel is a white wolf, hence, by wolf laws, I remove Castiel from the Novak pack- PERMANENTLY!”

Michael felt his heartbeat increase. In desperation, he pointed out, “That may be so, but Castiel has the last say! If he chooses to stay, then there is nothing your words or orders can do!”

John agreed. In the end, it was up to Castiel. The alpha nodded at Balthazar.

Balthazar turned to his fidgety son. He asked, “Son, do you choose to stay or do you choose to leave with me?”

Castiel was actually stunned quiet. _Was it really up to him in the end?_ For a few seconds he tried to mull over everything that just happened. He was brought back to his senses when his uncle blurted, “See! His silence means he wants to stay!”

Immediately Castiel snapped back in annoyance, “NO! I want to leave with my father! I want to leave with my pack alpha, John! I want to be with my true family!”

“You little piece of shit! I RAISED YOU AND TOOK CARE OF YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER!” Michael had raised his belt up high- stomping over threateningly to the frightened omega. He was just about to bring down his belt when a solid grip caught his wrist. He turned menacing eyes at a stone faced looking Balthazar. He snipped out, “Let go of my arm!”

Balthazar only tightened his grip on the alphas wrist- rejoicing in the wince that left the alpha. He sneered at the alpha, “You hurt my son. You beat on him and locked him up in darkness- all his life”.

Michael glared, “He deserved it! Little runt always misbehaved!”

“You have violated wolf laws and laid your hands on a vulnerable pup! The council shall hear about this!” Balthazar retorted- shoving the alphas wicked hand away.

Michael spat out, “No one will care about a WHITE WOLF pup! Not even the wolf council!”

“That’s why we are not taking it to YOUR wolf council but ours!” John jumped in. “Our wolf council is made up of the most respected and loyal to our universal wolf laws. Justice shall be done upon you, Michael Novak. I, Castiel’s pack alpha, shall make sure you are severely dealt with for hurting a member of my pack”.

Michael- for once- looked slightly intimidated. The alpha whipped his head towards Castiel, “YOU WERE TROUBLE FROM THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN! I SHOULD HAVE ENDED YOU THE INSTANT YOU BEGAN CRYING!”

Balthazar was having none of the alphas abusive talks towards his cowering son. He called out, “Hey Michael!”

Michael shot Balthazar scornful eyes, barking, “What!?”

That’s when Balthazar took the delightful opportunity to clock the alpha one solid one- right across the jaw. The alphas head snapped- quite unceremoniously- to the side- before the wolf was collapsing to a pathetic heap on the ground- groaning and holding his jaw. The alpha spoke through his bleeding mouth, “You will pay for that!”

John snorted, “Actually, it’s well within Castiel’s fathers rights to ram you a solid, seeing as you literally wanted to harm his son- before us”.

“He deliberately hit me!”

“Says who?” Gabriel who had been staying silent all this while- decided to blurt out teasingly. “It’s self-defense bucko!”

“It’ll be our word against yours”, John smirked, before he clapped a hand on his good friend's back. “Come on Bal, let’s take the boys and vamoose outta here”.

Castiel took one look at the horrible place he grew up- tortured and abused in- even daring to meet his uncles narrowed eyes. He bravely said, “Bye Michael”. He turned his back on this God forsaken place and got into the Impala.

The sound of the Impala’s rumbling engine- only soothed him more.

Castiel laid his head onto his big brothers shoulder- for once feeling relaxed, content and happy.

All the way they drove away from Novak pack lands.

All the way, Castiel smiled as he thought of his beautiful new family.

He was finally free from the clutches of Michael Novak.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was just making a quick, microwaved dinner when his doorbell rang. _Who in the hell would be making a house call at 10pm?_

_Who in the hell has dinner at 10pm, Dean?_

The alpha grumbled under his breath whilst heading for the door. He let out the loudest sigh as he swung the door open, blurting out, “What?” But that’s as far as he got when he saw who all were standing outside his door. More so- his eyes were more fixed on youthful- attractive- blue ones.

_Castiel?_

He found himself asking, “Castiel?”

Dean’s eyes then swept over his dad, Bal and Gabe, before landing back on his timid looking mate. He squinted his eyes, “what’s going on?”

Of course, Gabe was the one to always break out the news- if he was around. The cocky omega placed an arm over Cas shoulder, smirking, “My baby brother is officially free of Michael. Now, he has nowhere to stay- so we thought he could bunk with his future mate”.

“For the time being”, Balthazar added. “At least until I find a temporary apartment I can lease till Castiel finishes high school”.

To say Dean was at a loss for words was an understatement.

John raised a questioning brow, “Son?”

Dean came back to his senses- shaking his head. He stepped to the side, ushering them in, “Um yeah. Come in. We need to talk about what transpired”.

As Castiel walked past Dean, the alpha grasped his elbow lightly, halting the omega in his tracks. When blue eyes met green, Dean asked, “Are you ok?”

Castiel smiled at the warmth and care that shown in his alphas eyes and carried in his voice. He nodded- feeling much safer, “Yes I am, Dean. Thank you”.

The alpha smiled, “good”. _Now, he felt at ease._

**

“YOU WHAT!?” Dean asked, slack jawed. He twirled his finger, “Do you think that was a smart move, Bal? I mean punching him is kind of going a little too far”.

“And what would you have done, Dean-o- if someone threatened your mate, Hmm?” Gabe added sassily.

Without thought- Dean growled, “I would have done much worse and broken his ribs- or much, much worse”.

_Yeah, he’d even kill for his mate._

Dean rolled his eyes at Gabe’s smirk.

Dean sighed, “Ok. So, Cas is officially safe and under you, Bal?”

_Because, that’s all he wanted. He didn’t want Michael to use anything against them to get Castiel back in his clutches._

“Well, he should be protected under traditional wolf laws, son. Besides, I have called and informed Bobby. He should be here tomorrow to sort paperwork out. He is- after all- part of the wolf council of Lawrence”, John added. The pack alpha stated with firmness, “Michael is done. He has committed acts of abuse that cannot be redeemed in the eyes of the council. And Bal, has solid proof that he is Castiel’s biological father”.

“And all wolves know how a parent-pup bond is precious and highly sacred”, Bal added, smiling at Castiel- who smiled back.

“Plus, you- as the rightful true mate- have every right to also fight and defend your omega. It is a valuable bond that no wolf council has power to banish. If the omega is happy, then the council shall not intervene”, John further added. He then asked, “Are you ready to commit to your mate, Dean? The right way”.

“Of course dad! I will also provide him a place to stay with assurance that I will respect his privacy and his space”, Dean placed a hand on Cas- squeezing lightly. His eyes bore into the omegas happy ones, “My heart already belongs to him”.

Castiel felt his heart skip and butterflies flutter in his tummy. He shyly asked- without taking his eyes off his alphas, “Does this mean you can court me openly, alpha?”

“Well no one can stop us from building our bond through courting, Cas”. Dean chuckled, “Of course I’ll date you- before everyone. People of this town will know how we are destined true mates. And no one can do anything about that”. Dean shrugged, sparing a questioning glance at Bal, “Well except for your father, if he doesn’t permit me to court you?”

Castiel turned to his dad, raising a brow, “Dad?”

Balthazar already liked Dean and knew how much of a great alpha he was. He had no qualms about allowing his son to date the Winchester alpha. He responded, “Of course I’ll allow you to date and build your bond. I want you to be happy, son. I owe you that much”.

Castiel beamed, “Thanks, dad”.

“I can be your chauffer?” Gabe pointed out. _Yeah, maybe that big brother protective streak was getting to him. Sue him!_

Dean chuckled. _Sam’s boyfriend was definitely putting on his big brother hat. He knew that feeling._ He shook his head, “I think I’ll be capable of driving my mate- safely- around Gabe”.

Gabe squinted his eyes, humming, “Mhmm. Just know I have mean- martial arts- skills, Dean-o”.

Dean did a two finger salute, “Aye- Aye Cap”.

After a good laugh, John clapped his hands together, “Ok! It’s getting late and we got to get going! Lots to do tomorrow!”

_Gabe and Castiel also had school and Dean had to be ready for classes._

Dean and Castiel said good night to everyone.

Soon it was just Dean and Cas.

Castiel shyly said, “Thank you for allowing me to stay, Dean”.

Dean wanted to hold the omega in his arms, but at the same time, he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

The alpha wanted to go about things nice, slow and right.

He nodded, “You’re welcome Cas”. He gestured, “Come on. You can sleep in my room”.

Castiel felt guilty and shook his head, “No Dean! The couch is fine”.

“No Cas, I won’t allow that. My mate deserves to sleep in a nice, warm bed. Plus, it’s no trouble. I kind of enjoy the couch and spend most of my weekdays sleeping on it”.

_The couch was just too comfortable._

Castiel bit his bottom lip- flushing lightly, “Thank you, Dean. That’s very kind of you”.

“Anything to make my baby happy”.

Man was Castiel’s heart doing a somersault. _Baby._ No one had ever called him ‘Baby’ before.

That night, after saying _‘goodnight’_ to his alpha, Castiel fell asleep surrounded by the scent of his alpha embedded into the sheets and pillows.

That night, he had slept the most peaceful in a long time.

That night he dreamt of an amazing and exciting future alongside Dean to come.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school sees....

Castiel was fidgeting in his seat, dreading any negative outcome that may arise, once they arrived in school. Maybe, there was also this indescribable exhilarating feeling that lay under the surface of his skin too. It all had to do with the fact that for the first time ever, he and Dean were going to be arriving together and walking the hallways as a couple.

Dean would notice his omega drifting off in thought, face expressing worry and slight stress. He knew why and in his heart he felt the same emotions too. But he was not one to back down; he was proud to be seen with his beautiful omega. He reached out his hand to rest atop his omegas fidgety ones. He smiled at the road ahead the moment Castiel halted his fussing to squeeze his comforting hand in return.

The alpha let the purr of Baby's engine calm him.

They would make it, no matter any obstacle.

**

The instant Castiel stepped out of Dean’s Impala, he heard gasps, whispers, and murmurs; felt all eyes on him. The omega wanted to fold into himself, but then the scent of his mate invaded his nostrils; quite strongly.

Next followed the comforting warmth of the alpha; plastered to Castiel’s side. Their fingers threaded, the alpha thumbing the back of Castiel’s hand. Immediately, all his focus shifted to Dean’s green eyes and soothing smile. Castiel’s heart swell a thousand times and he felt- for the first time ever- truly invincible. Then the alpha murmured in his soothing intimate tone, “I got you bub”.

Castiel was hypnotized by those remarkable grass green eyes that burned into his with so much truth, affection and- _love?_ Nevertheless, the words that left Castiel’s mouth were trusting, “Never doubted it, D”.

And so, ignoring all eyes, they walked into the school, side by side.

**

Gabe cheered with a fist pump in the air when he saw the power couple that turned heads, finally walking down the hallway- towards them- hand in hand and so much in love. Apparently, his crew looked at the blonde omega weirdly- including his true mate Sam- not really catching what had him so excited. Gabe rolled his eyes and gestured down the hallway, “Finally!”

The rest of the Lawrence pack members’ eyes lit up, erupting into cheers.

Castiel and Dean both chuckled as their pack members circled them, giving them congratulatory pats on their backs. Finally, Dean was being hugged by his little brother Sam, the same as Gabe hugged Castiel.

Sam pulled back, aiming Dean those puppy dog eyes that were shining with tears, “I’m so happy for you Dean”.

“Thank you, Sammy”.

After their pack members caught up, Dean uttered, “I’ll walk Castiel to his first class. All of you get to class and see you after school”.

So the alpha walked his omega to his first class; _Math._

**

Lisa awaited everyone to enter her first period math class. Her classroom door was fully opened because students- particularly young teen alphas- would pour into her class before the siren rang.

The beta knew that it had to do with the alphas drooling or eyeing her up and down.

The math teacher actually thrived on the attention; not ashamed that she received it from the underage in her class.

Lisa would even smile coyly at a few young, handsome alphas.

She was scouting out who would be her next lay.

Then from her desk, she saw that despicable white wolf- Castiel Novak- standing outside her door. And there, standing with the omega, was her crush, Dean Winchester.

But as she looked closely, she realized that something was wrong with this picture.

Lisa instantly felt angry, as she witnessed how Dean held Castiel by the waist, eyes solely focused into the omega’s blue ones. _They were having a romantic engagement?_ This was probably her mind or eyes trying to play tricks on her!

But then, Dean leaned in and laid a soft peck just below Castiel's ear- right on that sensitive part of any omegas neck- where mating marks usually placed. The alpha had then whispered into the blushing omegas ear, something that made the despicable white wolf giggle and nod.

Lisa fumed.

_She had heard from Crowley, how Dean and Castiel were true mates and were allowed to be seen as a couple in public. She did not believe it till now._

Dean had refused her previous attempts to engage his affections; _and now she knew why!_

Dean laid a peck on Castiel’s cheek and gazed once more into Castiel’s blue smiling eyes. He said, “Babe. If any of the teachers or students give you trouble, you tell me. You hear?”

Castiel nodded. _Dean had told him about Miss. Lisa Braeden and her advances last night._ He wasn’t worried about the beta though. He and Dean were protected by law and no one could do anything about it. He also felt more empowered and confident enough to fight for his rights. If Lisa was thinking to come in the way of he and Dean; well she’s got another thing coming. _Guess he’s been learning too much from his big brother Gabe._

Castiel waved his alpha goodbye.

The omega proceeded into class; ignoring the stares and comments. He took a seat- deliberately upfront- fixing his eyes on Lisa’s scowling ones. He dared not flinch nor give the beta the upper hand. Eventually, Lisa broke her glare as she could not hold Castiel’s intense stare off.

The beta cleared her throat and started class.

Yeah, maybe she should stay away from Castiel and Dean.

Lisa knew those steely blue eyes.

It was a challenge and one that said ‘ _fuck off’._

The beta decided that she’ll just stick to her teen alphas.

Castiel smiled dangerously. _Oh yeah. He got this!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos asit helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI- The name of the lake is made up.

Castiel was nervous. The omega wondered where Dean was taking them for their first date? He decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride in this beautiful car. The rumble of ‘ _Baby's_ ' engine could rattle bones in a weirdly soothing way. _Guess that’s why Dean loved her so much._

Five minutes in, they were stopping by a lakeside. 

It was in the afternoon and the orange glow reflected off the calm glassy surface. Dean turned to face an awestruck Castiel, eyes furrowed at the way the omegas eyes all but took in the lake. _Cranberry Lake._  A spot for romance. He asked, “Cas, haven’t you been here before?” _It is one of Sioux Falls main attractions._

Castiel felt his heart squeeze. He met Dean's eyes- feeling his mouth downturn, “No Dean. Michael never allowed me to explore. I only saw pictures”.

 _Christ_! The more Dean found out about how Michael treated Castiel, the more pissed he became towards the alpha.

Oh well, the alpha was not going to be a problem anymore. Well, not unless he crosses Dean's path- he doesn’t know if he'll be able to contain himself.

Dean rested a hand on Cas', “Come on sweetheart. I will tell you loads about the lake while we go on our first date".

That smile that grew on Castiel's face was all he wanted to see today.

**

They were lying down on a blue checkered picnic blanket, on their sides, facing inwards towards each other. There was simple home cooked meals- made by Dean in between them- and some orange juice, because yes, Dean was driving back and Castiel was still underage.

Dean studied his pink cheeked omega who was now lying on his back, staring up at the sky. He loved how content and calm Castiel looked, lost in deep thought. The alpha asked curiously, “What are you thinking of Cas?”

Castiel released a chuckle, rolling his head to the side, peering into his alphas beautiful grass green eyes. He responded, “I’m thinking of how beautiful this first date is, and, how lucky I am to have an alpha like yourself as my true mate".

Dean smiled, “I think I’m the lucky one here, Cas". 

Castiel felt a darker blush color his cheeks. He curiously asked, “Dean, what made you choose this place for our first date?”

Dean glanced at the wonderful mountains in the backdrop, the skies painted orange- as sunset neared, the quietness that surrounded them, he replied, “This place reminds me of how you make me feel, Cas".

Castiel swallowed and felt his heart skip as the alpha turned his gaze back to him. In those orbs, he saw much appreciation and a little heat. He replied, “That’s sweet, Dean".

The alpha smirked, “Well I’ll make sure to keep it sweet babe". The alpha then reached threaded his fingers through Cas'. 

Castiel's heart was currently doing multiple somersaults. He liked holding Dean’s hand; it filled him with peace, comfort and security. He unconsciously blurted, with so much affection in his tone, “I can't wait to be yours, Dean".

“Another month, love", The alpha thumbed the back of Castiel's knuckles.

He boldly eyed Dean from under his lashes, “Does that mean we can't- you know- make out?”

 _The alpha wished they could._ Dean smiled sadly, “I think it’ll be wise if we hold off Cas. I want to do this right, plus, I guarantee you'll get tired of me kissing you after we’re mated".

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you kissing me Dean". The omega sighed and pouted, “Ok, we'll wait”.

Dean chuckled. The rest of the hour, they just laid there, having small conversations while watching the sun go down for the night. Soon, the alpha said, “Come on, let’s get going".

Castiel nodded. He loved his simple first date and looked forward towards more in the future.

**

Castiel was still residing with Dean. The alpha had officially announced that Cas and he should stay together- of course with respect to Castiel's privacy and boundaries.

Though, when Castiel wanted to snuggle and cuddle on the couch, in front of the TV, then Dean would do as told. 

Together, they would watch a few cartoons that Cas loved, while shoving ice-cream and pie into their mouths. It was the perfect kind of comfort for Castiel. He felt so good to be in Dean’s arms. Too comfortable that he would fall asleep with his head pillowed on his mates chest.

_The thrum of Dean's heart was like a lullaby._

That’s when Dean would smile down at his sweet, innocent omega. The alpha would turn the TV off and somehow carry Cas, bridle style, all the way to his room, where Cas currently slept in. He tucked his omega under the duvet and kissed his mate on the forehead, murmuring, “goodnight love".

Dean couldn’t wait to make Cas his. 

Like any alpha, he craved his mate.

 _Soon_.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic depictions of violence. Beatings. Blood. Not so gory though. Mentions of death. Please don't read if triggered easily.

Dean would call it a death wish. Anyone who dared hurt the mate of an alpha was asking for trouble. And Michael got his just deserts- this time from Dean.

* * *

**2 hours earlier...**

Castiel felt free to do as he pleased now. That burden on the omegas shoulders was uplifted the very instant the **wolf council of Lawrence** had come to an agreement with the **wolf council of Holland** , which stated that Michael was to be officially stripped of his guardian rights. Balthazar was to be the sole guardian and was given full parental rights.

_That was a day ago._

Dean, his entire pack of white wolves (including John and Balthazar) were completely ecstatic. Castiel was now allowed by his father to reside with Dean, leaving the alpha with the responsibility to take care of Castiel. Balthazar trusted Dean and knew the alpha would protect his child well.

Dean had given Castiel the freedom to do as he pleased, however, he was to return home by 7pm for the purpose of safety. _Which Castiel completely understood and agreed with._

That’s why Castiel was seated here, at 4.30pm after school, in a commonly populated restaurant, enjoying a milkshake with Charlie, when Michael came walking in. Despite, the wolf councils rulings, Castiel still feared the man, trying to avoid looking at the alpha and focusing on whatever Charlie was saying.

Which he failed to listen miserably- his mind clouded with even more worry when he heard Michael chatting up Miss. Lisa Braeden. Eventually, Charlie noticed his distracted and worried face, her eyes darting over to Michael before it fixated back on him.

“You don’t have to worry about Michael anymore, Castiel. He holds no power over you".

That seemed to break Castiel out of his distraction. He swallowed, voice a little shaky as he replied, “I know Red. Its just- he still makes me uncomfortable and terrified”.

Charlie laid a hand on his, eyes full of understanding, “I completely get where you’re coming from sweetheart. Do you want to get out of here?”

Castiel couldn’t agree fast enough, he nodded, “Yeah, I want to go see my mate. I need him to hug me".

Charlie released a smirk, “Nothing beats the hug of an alpha".

“Yup!”

But of course, just as they were heading to the door, the familiar jolting voice of Michael boomed through the cafeteria, “Castiel! What a surprise to see YOUR KIND here! I would have thought you ran off to Lawrence to be with your pathetic pack of despicable white wolves!”

The laughter that was torn out of people made him wish a hole opened up beneath his feet and swallowed him whole. _Never to be seen again._

Charlie whipped out, “Why don’t you fuck off, Michael! Castiel has every right to be here!”

Michael sneered at the red head, “Why don’t you shut the fuck up omega slut!”

Castiel felt this protective streak engulf him. He whirled around to stare down an unimpressed Michael, ignoring all the other restaurant dwellers, growling, “Don’t talk about her like that Michael! If anyone’s the slut, it’s you! You whore yourself out to every omega in this town like some cheapskate!”

There were scoffs from the omegas around, while some others sniggered at the alpha. This only pissed Michael even more. The alpha growled and gave Castiel a surprising shove back, which knocked the omega off his feet, making him crash painfully onto the floor. Castiel could hear Charlie yelling, “Let me go! Get away from him Michael! Dean is on his way!”

Castiel’s fear was trying to get the better of him, as he watched the alpha stand over him, hauling him up by the lapels of his jacket. The alpha spat out in his face, “I will teach you how to respect an alpha, bitch!”

That’s when the alpha rang down a stinging punch to his jaw, making Castiel cry out at the shocking pain. Instantly, a metallic taste filled his mouth. _Blood_. He tried to squirm his way out of Michael’s grip, crying out over Charlie’s yells and the other customers mocking laughter.

_Oh God! This might be it! No one was going to help him!_

That’s when all the fight drained out of him, hopelessness took over and years of torture under the hands of Michael came flying back into his mind. Another cry tore out of him as Michael socked him another in the gut. The alpha was in rage and was ready to end Castiel.

Through the punches Castiel remembered;

_How he was locked up in the basement, shivering and drenched in his own pee._

_How he was belted just asking for a treat._

_How he was dragged by the hair, kicking and screaming._

_How his body was swollen and bruised from excessive beatings._

_How he was mocked at and spat at._

_How he was used as an example to instill fear into the pups of the pack if they ever disobeyed their parents._

_How he was constantly told that no one would ever love a dirty creature like him._

_How he was all alone._

Castiel felt numb as he was dropped to the floor. His vision was blurry, his head spun, he could hear feral and ferocious snarls and growls, he could feel gentle hands on him, he could pick up the indistinct voice of what he recognized was Charlie's saying, _“Its ok Cas. Dean is here. Please stay with me baby"._

And then his world turned black.

* * *

Castiel woke up to the sound of beeping, to the smell of anaesthetic, to the sight of a white room. After a while, he realized- as he came to- that it was a hospital room. His heart stuttered as he then saw all the sleeping faces of his entire school pack (on couches, on the floor, against the wall), Balthazar by his right side and Dean by his left. Castiel felt both his dad and alphas hands on either of his hands. He cringed and let out a tiny cry of pain which got Dean immediately sitting up with sleepy eyes he was trying to blink awake. 

Dean stood up, carefully cupping his face, teary green thankful eyes aimed down at him, “Cas! Baby you ok? Tell me you’re ok! Do you need a doctor? I’ll get a doctor!” But Castiel held onto his mates wrist, preventing his mate from leaving. The omega also took in the bloodied clothes of his mate.

Castiel took a deep breath and murmured with his scratchy voice, “I’m ok. W-What happened to your clothes?” 

The alpha ignored the last question. Dean carefully laid a palm on his forehead, “Do you remember what happened baby?”

 _Yes he did._ Every single damn thing. But he didn’t remember seeing Dean. He nodded, “Yeah. But never saw you".

A tear dripped down Dean’s cheek, and if Castiel was correct, he could see guilt in those beautiful orbs. Dean thickly uttered, “I arrived within a few minutes after Charlie’s text, Cas. You were-". The alpha rubbed a hand down his face, shaking his head in obvious disappointment, “I should have protected you! I should have been there with you!”

Castiel felt the hurt his alpha was in. His omega could see his mates distress. He quickly pulled Dean’s hand to him, holding it over his chest. The alpha shot him watery reddened eyes. Castiel said firmly, “This is not your fault, Dean! Michael is to blame!”

He watched Dean’s jaw tick. The alpha growled, “Michael is dead. We don’t have to worry about him anymore, Cas".

Well that certainly shocked him, “W-what? H-How?”

Dean answered without any sign of remorse, “I ripped his throat out”. The alpha added, “He shouldn't have touched my mate".

Castiel knew he shouldn’t feel warmth for someone that just killed another, but in this case, he would make an exception. His mate had come to his rescue, and had done what all alphas who see their mates are threatened or hurt, would do. He threaded his fingers through Dean’s, smiling at the alpha, “My hero".

Dean smiled back and leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on Castiel’s forehead, “I love you, Cas Novak".

“I love you too, Dean Winchester".

“Uh! You two are disgustingly sweet!” Came Gabriel's sleepy voice. 

_Yeah. Maybe it was time to wake the rest up._

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny and awkward times with the pack in the school cafeteria.

Here in the cafeteria, the squad sat. Surprisingly, their peers didn't bat an eye their way nor said anything. And those that did look, had uncertainty and fear in their eyes. _Good!_  News of an _out of control_ Dean, spread like wildfire in this small community. 

_The alpha who killed the Novak pack alpha._

No one dared mess with the white wolves now.

Gabe was the one to fill Castiel up on the happenings in the cafe. Basically, Michael had lost his life while other bystanders who did NOTHING got an earful from Dean Winchester.

_Luckily for the bystanders._

Dean who had to be restrained by John and Balthazar while the young alpha snarled and bared his canines at the bystanders growling, ' _You are all a bunch of cowards' 'Any of you think of ever coming near my mate and pack again, I'll end you'._

Gabe had stated, “Oh boy, Cassie. I tell ya, if dad and John hadn’t restrained Dean, all those other dickheads who stood by and watched would have had their throats ripped out too!”

“Which they totally deserve!” Charlie added with a fiery look. “How can they just stand there and watch AN OMEGA get beaten by AN ALPHA?”

Castiel could still feel dull pain on his face from the blows delivered by Michael, two weeks ago. He shivered at the thought of the café dwellers just standing there and watching. He answered, “It has to do with our white wolf status”.

“Well they- Michael and all these town scum- got what was coming to them!” Charlie added, glaring at anyone that passed by their table. “Sacks of shit!”

“Total sacks of shit!” Gabe shoved a lollipop into his mouth and leaned into Sam’s side. He pulled his lollipop out of his mouth with a loud ‘ _pop_ ' sound, asking, “Would you rip throats for me, my love?”

Sam rolled his eyes at his playful lover, “Of course I would, Gabe”.

Gabe sing- songed, “Tear their guts out too?”

Sam chuckled, while everyone just shook their heads at the Gabe, “Yes I would, babe".

Gabe clasped at his chest in an overly dramatic way, “Uh! A Winchester after my own heart".

Sam teased, “I actually didn’t have a choice”.

Gabe gasped in mock offense, while the rest threw their heads back in laughter. Gabe pouted, “You don’t love me, my Sammich?”

Sam wrapped his giant arm around his mate, laying a quick kiss on Gabe's cheek, “I was just joking babe. I love you with my entire being and I’m beyond thrilled that my alpha and your omega are destined to be".

Gabe’s smile turned into that of a proud Cheshire cat. The short blonde blurted, “I love ya my cherry pickle!”

Another bout of laughter erupted from the teen white wolf pack, whilst Sam groaned. 

Gabe ignored his lover, turning back to his smiling baby brother who looked like he had finally lightened up. “Hey Cassie, where do you think Dean will take you for a second date?”

Castiel felt a blush climb up his cheeks. He shrugged, “I don’t know”.

“Forget about the second date. Let’s talk about you turning 18 in two weeks!” Cole jumped in. “You must be excited?”

 _Oh yes!_ Castiel definitely was, and, at the same time, a little anxious. He shrugged and with a little smile added, “I’m kinda in the middle of nervous and overjoyed".

Sam smiled, “Don’t worry Cas. Dean is going to sweep you off your feet".

Gabe hummed around his lollipop before pulling the candy out, throwing in a wink and saying, “Wait till you try the meat of a Winchester".

Everyone groaned ‘ _Gaabbbbeeeee_ '. Meanwhile, Sam flushed so hard and buried his head in the crook of his arm rested on the table top. And on the other hand, Castiel was clueless, tilting his head to the side, “I don’t get that reference Gabe. Can you explain?” _Was he missing something? Was Gabe talking about cannibalism? Oh God! Hope not! HE'S NOT GOING TO EAT HIS MATE!_

Suddenly, everyone was groaning ‘ _Noooo Casssssss'._

Amidst everyone’s uncomfortableness, Gabe leaned in, a move which Castiel followed. Maybe Castiel should have just trusted his instincts and avoided asking Gabe anything, judging by that sly smirk his big brother aimed him. _Oh well too late._ Gabe then whispered, “MEAT means COCK, Cassie. And them Winchesters got massive ones that hit your spot real good”. 

 _Nothing_. Nothing could wipe what Gabe had said out of his mind now. He just sat there, with his jaw hanging and eyes bulbous. Not even the whack Charlie aimed to the back of a snickering Gabe's head with a rolled up magazine could pull him out of what he just heard. 

Castiel could register the indistinct voices of ‘ _Gabe I think you traumatized him, jackass!’ ‘ **Oh, he's not traumatized Charlie!’** ‘You're a dickweed, Gabe!’ ‘ **Bite me, Cole'** ‘No thanks, short stuff!’ ‘Honey, I think you went overboard’ ‘ **Just stating the facts, Sammich'.**_

But then, there was a voice he did register, one that was sexily gruff and at the same time soft. “Hey guys.” Suddenly, there was silence, then the person directed that beautiful deep voice at him, accompanied with the press of a warm palm on his shoulder blade, “Cas, babe".

Castiel finally snapped out of it, blinking a few times and looking at Dean’s smiling face. But then, Gabe's words came flooding into his mind, and, instinctively his eyes travelled down to land on Dean’s crotch. There was just a slight hump pushing at the pants. He swallowed wondering what was hidden underneath.

 _All his_.

Dean followed his omegas stare, seeing his mate eyes fixated on his crotch. And that blush that kept on turning his omegas cheek darker, kind of made his heart flutter. His eyes then lifted to meet the entire packs teasing eyes. He shook his head at them before he gave Castiel's shoulder another squeeze, “Babe, you ok there?”

It’s as if Castiel was being shaken awake. He snapped out of his- thoughts- and met Dean’s green eyed gaze. _Dean’s very curious and a flirty gaze_. He swallowed, “um- uh- hi".

Dean smirked, “enjoying the view?”

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, feeling like butterflies were fluttering around in his tummy. He nodded and shyly responded an unintelligent, “Mhmm".

Dean leaned down and whispered into his ear, “Well he's all yours sweetheart. Soon". Dean laid a peck on his mates cheek before he began walking backwards, “Come find me in the parking lot after school babe”. He winked at his crimson faced omega, throwing in the Winchester charming smile. _Another 2 weeks and he would make the blue eyed beauty his- officially._

Castiel let out the most adorable giggle. 

He was no longer nervous. _He was excited._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will Dean take Cas for a second date?

It was a Saturday, a week before his birthday, that Dean had decided to take Castiel out on a second date. This time, Dean had taken Castiel a little out of town, maybe 2 hours out, to the countryside. Along the way, they passed barns, ranches, flat green pastures, cows and sheep grazing, trees swaying. It looked like there were no mountains in sight, as far as the eye could see.

Castiel turned to look at his alpha. The man looked real handsome in his fitted black tee, dark blue Jean’s, and aviator glasses. Dean had a hand on the wheel, and one draped behind him, on the backrest of the front seat. Castiel felt cozy and alive with romance, nestling into his lovers side, earning a peck on the side of his head from his chuckling alpha. 

Dean leaned his cheek against the side of Cas head, focus back on the road and a soft smile in place, “What is it baby?”

Castiel snuggled into his alpha, feeling his tummy flutter and loving the warmth of his man. He continued to watch them drive past beautiful ranch’s and farms. He sighed in wonder and said, “I’m just loving the view and I certainly feel so happy to be here with you”.

Dean felt happy whenever his precious babe was too. A lot has happened in the past 7 weeks; _good, bad, scary, amazing._ Now, a time away from that crazy town was what he and Cas needed. So, he had decided to incorporate Cas love for animals and nature into their second date. A nice sightsee, cruising in ‘ _baby_ ' with his babe, on a bright and sunny day was all the therapy they needed. 

He sniffed his omegas apple scented shampoo, loving the smell. He hummed, “This is a perfect day".

“Mmm”. Castiel then curiously asked, “where are we going, Dean?”

Dean smiled, “somewhere".

Castiel pouted, “ tell me".

“Nope!” 

Castiel sighed, but couldn't hold his pout any longer as they began passing horses grazing. He always loved the sight of horses. Well, truthfully, he's only read and seen pictures of horses when growing up. He led a pretty sheltered life, all because of Michael. Though Michael was gone, the memory of the cruel alpha did still haunt him at times. He smiled sadly, “you know, I’ve never been outside of Holland in all my life”. He shrugged, “I’ve never even been close enough to any animals. Not even my favorite animal; horses".

Dean could feel the sadness and pain in his mates words. He knew that only time could heal his mate and he would be there for him, every step. He genuinely apologized, “I’m sorry you had to go through such- horrid- times hon. I wish I was there from the very beginning”. He saw the sign to their turn in right ahead and began to smile, “you know, lets rectify all that you’ve missed out on. Let’s start with something you enjoy". He slowed down and then made the turn into a dusty road.

Instantly all those depressive thoughts disappeared the minute Dean turned into a dusty road. He sat up in excitement, trying to take in what he could see. They were driving along the outskirts of a massive pasture and flat green field. As far as the eye could see were well groomed and very handsome horses, wagging their well combed thick tails, grazing peacefully and glistening in the sun because of their wonderful groomed coats.

Castiel watched them approach a very stylish ranch. There were at least 4 well kept horse stables, two red barns, at least 2 massive cabins, a few neat tool sheds and a few workers cabins or quarters. His heart burst into excitement when he spotted chickens walking around pecking at the ground, a few pigs rolling around in a large man made puddle of gooey mud, sheep scattered and mostly, horses grazing.

The Impala came to a stop, just by a black and gold painted sign with a silver horseshoe on it. It read, **_Jessy and Cesar’s Horse Ranch_**

Dean admitted, he felt ecstatic as he caught glimpses of his omega looking thrilled and awestruck, as he took in everything this ranch provided. _Yeah, this place was still kind of overwhelming for Dean too_. His two best buddies, white wolf husbands, who decided to open a horse ranch in the countryside, were always asking him to come over, for a long time now. _Well 5 years to be exact._ But yeah, getting in contact with them yesterday and talking to them about bringing his future mate here for a second date, had them erupting in cheers and excitement. 

Dean decided to clear some of Castiel's curiosity. He squeezed his mates shoulder gently, “this ranch belongs to two of my best friends. They are white wolves and true mates named Jessy and Cesar”.

Castiel turned to beam at his smiling mate, “I love this place! Do you think we can explore!?”

Dean’s smile grew, “Well, I was hoping we would, seeing as this is the pit stop for our second date".

Castiel began bouncing on his tush in excitement. He was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt, “Wow! Really!?”

The alpha chuckled warmly, “yeah baby. Really". Suddenly, Dean was being jumped by his mate, who had somehow half crawled onto his lap, giving him a hug and chanting ‘ _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’_

Dean kissed his mate just under his ear- on that special spot he would put his mark on- one week from today. He murmured and hugged back, “you’re welcome baby".

Suddenly, Dean caught the familiar voice of Jessy, “Hey Dean, get outta that damn car!”

Cesar followed with a, “and you better introduce us to your beautiful omega!”

Dean pulled out of the hug and joined his mate in a light laugh. The alpha thumbed at his bright blue eyed omegas cheek, “you ready for a great second date, babe".

“Will I get to brush the horses hair and tail? Or even ride a horse? Will I get to maybe spend some time with the animals?” 

Dean’s heart warmed at his lovers enthusiasms. He nodded, “Of course, baby. We can do whatever you want”. He smiled toothily, “So, let’s meet my friends and start our amazing day".

“Hell yeah!” Castiel answered, already moving towards his door.

As, Dean got out of the car, he could already tell that this was going to be a date to remember. _All that mattered was that his sweetheart was happy._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jessy and Cesar are from SPN season 11 ep 19. They were hunter husbands.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not going to delve into the date itself, but we can imagine just how much fun Cas and Dean will have on the ranch!😃
> 
> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One week later…**

Castiel blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Once his blurry vision cleared, he was able to take in Dean’s bedroom that was now bright due to glow of the streaming sunlight through the curtains. At first, he stretched, yawned and then his mind began to fully awaken and kick into gear. 

_Today was his 18th birthday!_

_He was finally legal!_

_Well for mating!_

Castiel was super excited. Just as he got out of bed, the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee waft through the air. Then the door fell open, and in walked Dean holding a tray filled with plates and a white cup. The alpha instantly stopped when he saw his omega already standing by the bed, smiling, “Hey hon, you’re up early? Anyway, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed".

Castiel blushed, and sat back down on the bed, “Thank you Dean. That’s very sweet of you".

After laying the tray on the nightstand, the alpha crouched before Cas. Dean took in those gorgeous blue eyes he was mesmerized with, asking, “Hey babe?”

Castiel shyly replied, “yeah?”

Without saying anything, Dean took Castiel's lips between his own, in a searing, long awaited kiss. Castiel couldn’t help but feel his limbs slacken and butterflies flutter in his tummy as he finally got to taste his lovers plush lips. He hummed in contentment, indulging in the deliciously hot moment. And whined, when Dean pulled out of the kiss, a few seconds later.

Both were out of breath, leaning their foreheads against each others. In a very rough voice, Dean murmured, “Happy birthday baby".

Castiel blushed, “Thank you, Dean".

Dean smiled at his adorable lovers shyness, saying, “Now, eat your breakfast, love. After you’re done, we’re going over to your dads. He and the rest of the pack want to have a birthday lunch".

The tears that burned his eyes was inevitable. Emotions swell within him, as he thought of how he had never been provided a birthday celebration before. Dean had noticed and furrowed his brows, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Castiel shook his head and released a watery chuckle, “Its just that, I’ve never had anyone or people celebrate my birthday before. It’s quite overwhelming".

Again, Dean wished he could have been there for his beloved. He brought Castiel's hands up to his lips, kissing those tender knuckles, “I can’t imagine how you feel babe. But, all I know is that I will never let you go another year without any birthday celebrations. I and the pack will show you just how much we love you".

Castiel couldn’t be more thankful. Today, he knew, his mother was always with him. She was looking down upon him from above. She had given him Dean and his pack of white wolves in a time he most needed it.

Castiel smiled at his alpha, “Thank you Dean".

Soon, Castiel was enjoying a hearty breakfast with his alpha, sharing the joy’s of a beautiful and unforgettable day to come.

* * *

**Bal's Place**

Everyone Castiel ever cared about was here. 

The entire pack of teen white wolves, John, Bal and his beloved, Dean. His new family had showered him with hugs and ‘ _happy birthday’s'._ Gifts was another thing he was overwhelmed with; again bringing tears to his eyes.

Never had anyone gifted him presents before.

Dean held him when he needed, kissed him when he needed, loved him when he needed.

Castiel was grateful.

Then, came the amazing lemon flavored birthday cake. On the yellow pastry read the words, ‘ _Happy 18th Cassie'._

_Gabe._

Castiel knew his big brother was the one to bake him a cake, after all, _who else called him Cassie?_ Of course, he shot Gabe a grateful look which his brother acknowledged with a nod and smile. 

The rest of the birthday lunch was all fun, joy and laughter.

As the evening neared, Castiel could feeling an inkling of nervousness take a hold.

The omega spared a glance at his alpha. His heartbeat spiked when he saw just how hungry Dean looked; and that made him hungry for his alpha too. 

_It was almost time to seal the deal._

* * *

**Dean and Cas Apartment**

Dean ran feather light touches up that beautiful neck. Here they were, in the comfort of their apartment, ready to take things further. 

Castiel felt up his lovers firm torso, loving the naked weight that settled above his own nude form. It was easy for Castiel to fall into this lovemaking with his alpha, because, since he met Dean, all he wanted was to be the mans- officially.

Through mating bite and knotting.

It was like sparks and want encircled the bodies of both alpha and omega. 

On Dean’s bed, searing and desperate kisses were shared. On Dean’s bed, the alpha carefully opened his omega up with his fingers and tongue. On Dean's bed, the alpha carefully slipped his hardened cock into his lovers eager and wet hole. 

Dean’s bed that was now known as ‘ _their_ ’ bed.

Toes curled as they fucked. Their sanity becoming null and void as they began to lose themselves in each others heated and sweaty bodies.

That smell of sex permeated the air. That slap of skin against skin filled the room. The bed creaked under their firm yet sensual movements. Those pants and cries of pleasure surrounded them. And as the moonlight streamed through the windows, reflecting off their entwined bodies; the heat turned up.

Under the same moonlight; Dean and Cas came and knotted in screams of extreme ecstasy. Under the same moonlight; Dean sank his canines into his lovers neck.

_Two white wolves shaking in euphoria and finally becoming one._

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I have decided to end the fic here. I would like to thank all my readers, as you were my inspiration! ❤
> 
> Comments and kudos welcomed!


End file.
